Flor de tu corazon
by xxxIloveKISSHUxxx
Summary: La magia del destino, tiene mil y un maneras de presentarse.  Dos corazones pueden unirse tras un periodo de desesperanza. Cuando el odio ciega tus decisiones, es un alma pura lo que puede salvarte. Mika Ikisatashi, Gracias por apoyar la idea.
1. Chapter 1

_La magia del destino, tiene mil y un maneras de presentarse._

_Dos corazones pueden unirse tras un periodo de desesperanza_

_Cuando el odio ciega tus decisiones, es un alma pura lo que puede salvarte._

* * *

><p>Necesitas hacer algo mucho mejor que eso si piensas ganar- el peli verde se cernía sobre sus contrincantes, una sonrisa de absoluta diversión brillaba en su cara mientras observaba como las Mews se las arreglaban contra una de sus mas recientes creaciones, sus coloridos y cortos vestidos hace mucho que se habían opacado por la tierra y el sudor, el cual le brindaba cierto brillo a las frentes de las jóvenes que jadeaban por el esfuerzo realizado.<p>

La forma de una serpiente y la altura de una jirafa eran los rasgos mas significativos de la nueva amenaza, brillantes colores inundaban su piel escamosa y sus ojos cambiaban constantemente de color, cada color representaba un nuevo poder, amarillo un veneno que al salir de su hocico derretía cualquier objeto, el rojo le brindaba la capacidad de incendiar el espacio que fuese sobrevolado por un latigazo de su cola, el verde lograba que el sonido silbante que producía te adormeciera, y así sucesivamente. Esta era, definitivamente, una de las criaturas mas poderosas que había creado hasta ahora.

Dicho oponente volvió a atacar, en un despliegue de absoluto poder, la mas pequeña de todas logro esquivar el ataque al treparse en uno de los múltiples arboles de alrededor, valiéndose para ello de las habilidades adquiridas con el ADN que le correspondía, mientras que las demás chocaban contra ellos en un golpe seco.

La líder de cabellos rosados detecto la gravedad de la situación y rápidamente salto de nuevo tras la Quimera, sin duda alguna tratando de ganar tiempo para que sus amigas se recuperaran, no había rastros de sangre solo simples moretones que desaparecerían con el transcurso de los días.

Las mews estaban agotadas, la lucha se había prolongado por varias horas y el espécimen no parecía haber disminuido sus fuerzas. A pesar de eso la palabra rendirse no formaba parte del vocabulario de ninguna, como una nueva muestra de su trabajo en equipo, Mint volvió a lanzar una de sus flechas con su característica mirada de concentración, mientras Zakuro le brindaba impulso con un certero golpe de su látigo, justo en la parte frontal de la misma, haciendo gala de sus gráciles movimientos. Pudding lanzo uno de sus ataques hacia la cabeza del exótico ser y, con ayuda de uno de los chorros de Lettuce, magnifico en menos de un segundo el tamaño de su trampa. Justo como se había planeado, la flecha golpeo el pecho de la quimera un instante antes de que el pegajoso ataque de Pudding hiciera efecto.

Con una nueva determinación, Ichigo, salto directo a la cola de cascabel esmeralda de su oponente y convocando todo el poder que le restaba destruyo al reptil con un último ataque.

Jadeante logro observar por el rabillo del ojo una sombra fugaz y con un gran impulso salió, justo a tiempo, del camino del ojiambar quien con la misma fuerza de siempre sostenía sus Sais, sonriendo con arrogancia. Se detuvo solo durante un segundo, después del cual salto de nuevo tras ella pero, esta vez, fue demasiado lenta justo antes de que diera el golpe final, las luces de alrededor se hicieron mas intensas, Kisshu dio un salto hacia atrás y se elevo en el aire al mismo tiempo que una voz grave y distorsionada empezaba a hablar:

Gran sesión de entrenamiento chicas- detrás de una vitrina de vidrio, Akasaka Keiichiro les sonreía.

En un instante todo su entorno desapareció, cambiando el verde césped por un piso de mármol, mientras que el cielo azul empezó a desaparecer gradualmente dejando en su lugar un amplio cuarto de metal, todas empezaron a acercarse a una de las puertas frontales; Mint tenia una pequeña sonrisa grabada en su fino rostro, movía su cabeza de un lado a otro como si solo jugara a desaprobar la conducta infantil de Kisshu quien se reía alegremente al escuchar los insistentes grititos de la pequeña rubia quien saltando y exclamando "Eso fue genial, Oni-chan" salía de la sala, todas se despidieron de forma casual y alegre del joven, excepto una quien con la vista cansada y el cuerpo dolorido dirigió una mirada fastidiada hacia el chico de cabellera verde.

¿Te parece divertido? ¿No crees que te excediste un poco?- tenia las manos colocadas encima de sus caderas y el rostro enrojecido.

Las demás Mews se colocaron detrás del vidrio, esperando ver con ansias la nueva pelea que armarían ambos, simplemente formaba parte de la rutina, de alguna extraña manera sabían que esa era su forma de convivir. Sakuro ato su cabello en una coleta mientras observaba como el "acosador" de su pequeña amiga aterrizaba delante de ella, para así poder "platicar" de forma mas civilizada.

Mint sostenía entre sus manos un bote de palomitas, del cual también tomaba algunas la pequeña Pudding, estaban tan acostumbradas a esto que prácticamente podían hacer los preparativos necesarios para poder disfrutarlo. Lettuce sonreía tímidamente, los comentarios de Kisshu eran los que lograban sacarle varias risas. Siempre lograban torcer las palabras de su amiga o llegar a un punto donde no hubiese nada que refutar, aunque claro tratándose de Ichigo, no es como si se necesitara demasiada habilidad para dejarla sin palabras.

Vamos Kitten ¿De que sirve todo esto si no se hace bien?- empezó a reírse un poco mas, de forma realmente alegre.

Eres imposible- murmuro, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, no es como si hoy tuviese demasiadas ganas de pelear contra él, ya podía escuchar las risitas de Pudding y no planeaba ser su chiste de la semana.

Ichigo- la joven volteo para ver que era lo que se le ofrecía esta vez al rebelde alíen, su rostro denotaba su exasperación y cansancio a la vez que con su zapateo constante le indicaba que no planeaba estar ahí eternamente- Este… veras- lo que mas le extraño fue que luciera tan nervioso, relajo su mirada y también dejo de lado el zapateo- quería decirte algo importante…yo… me gustaría que fueras la primera en saberlo…

¿Qué es, Kisshu?- pregunto al ver que su animo había bajado considerablemente, o mejor dicho, se había incomodado en gran manera. Esto último era fácil de deducir debido a que se estaba rascando la parte posterior del cuello.

Las chicas tenían su cara pegada al vidrio, comiendo las palomitas con gran rapidez, esta información prometía ser de gran calidad. Tan distraídas se encontraban, incluso Zakuro, que no se dieron cuenta de que otra persona había entrado a la habitación.

En mi planeta… se... ha acordado que yo…-de pronto la voz de Kisshu se vio opacada por la misma voz mecanizada de hace algunos minutos. No fueron los únicos en dirigir la mirada al interlocutor, también las chicas lo veían entre sorprendidas, contrariadas y enojadas.

Ichigo, te buscan- La voz resonó a través de los altavoces y en un instante el rostro de la pelirroja se ilumino, su novio se encontraba ahí, con su típica sonrisa.

El rostro de Kisshu se ensombreció, pego un salto en el aire y en un instante había desaparecido de la habitación, lo cierto es que aun seguía odiando al ser humano que le había quitado lo mas amado en la vida.

Habían pasado ya cinco años desde las batallas que entre ellos alguna vez libraron, la batalla final también era cosa del pasado. Nuevas amenazas atacaban a Tokio cada cinco segundos y por tanto era menester que las chicas estuvieran siempre en forma para combatir.

Kisshu y sus amigos, iban y venían a su antojo, en la actualidad no era tan extraño que las Mews tuvieran que ir a recibir a alguna de las naves extranjeras provenientes del planeta Cyniclon. Sin embargo esto no había sido suficiente para Kisshu, le resultaba casi imposible el ver a la "pareja perfecta" por mas de cinco minutos. Era un mal perdedor lo sabia de sobra, después de todo el estaba acostumbrado a obtener todo lo que deseaba.

Ichigo no se percato de lo sucedido, y aun si lo hizo esto ya era tan común que no realizo ningún comentario acerca de la salida del alíen, simplemente lanzo un grito de emoción y corrió a los brazos del moreno, regalándole un tierno beso en los labios- Aoyama-kun ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vine a darle su regalo de cumpleaños a mi novia- contesto con una sincera sonrisa.

La chica simplemente se sonrojo y con un susurro agrego- Lo había olvidado…-mientras el joven le respondía con una tenue risa, ella tomo su brazo y se dispuso a caminar a su lado hasta la salida.

En el camino la pelirroja recordó fugazmente el haber encontrado un paquete color rosa en el alfeizar de su ventana, cosa a la cual no le había dado importancia, pensó que era otro de los intentos de Kisshu para acercarse a ella, los detalles en la envoltura eran suficientes para deducir al remitente, la curiosidad estaba haciendo su presencia ahora debido a que había optado por no abrir el regalo.

Volvió a la realidad al sentir como Aoyama le tapaba los ojos, aunque no era necesario porque ella literalmente no se había encontrado en este mundo, ni siquiera sabia en que parte del Café estaban. Se sentía realmente desorientada y su corazón no paraba de lanzar latidos nerviosos, temía tropezar, no importaba que Aoyama estuviese a su lado, no sabia por que pero aun su presencia no la hacia sentir segura. Cuando atravesaron, lo que ella supuso era la puerta hacia el exterior, escucho a una gran multitud gritar "¡SORPRESA!".

Con una gran sonrisa en los labios, una vez que Masaya le hubo devuelto su visión, agradeció a todo el mundo su presencia y quedo realmente encantada al ser conducida a una mesa especial solo para ella, Aoyama y sus padres. Mientras los invitados iban entregándole obsequios y felicitaciones, ella buscaba con la mirada al alíen de cabellera verde, aun no le había agradecido el gesto de la mañana y se sentía realmente apenada por ello, él realmente había puesto empeño en ser el primero en entregarle un regalo de cumpleaños y ella simplemente lo había ignorado.

Cuando su padre le pregunto el porque de su distracción ella simplemente le respondió con una risita nerviosa, y procedió a contarle lo sucedido, la verdad sea dicha, Ichigo, les había contado su gatuno secreto a sus padres desde hace algún tiempo, justo cuando ellos empezaban a sacar sus propias conclusiones acerca de la misteriosa líder del equipo Mew. Una vez que le hubo dicho todo fue su madre quien se ofreció a buscar a Kisshu acompañada de Shintaro, él era, al parecer, el único chico al cual su padre no había tratado de asesinar y por tanto accedió a lo propuesto por su esposa.

Ichigo les agradeció con una sonrisa, de pronto sintió como si dejara de respirar pues sus dos eternas amigas, Miwa y Moe, la estrechaban en un abrazo demasiado "amoroso" de esos que te dejan sin aliento.

Ichigo, vamos a bailar- la rubia trataba de hacer que se levantara ignorando las protestas y su firmeza por permanecer en el lugar.

Si vamos, quiero ver si Kisshu me invita a bailar- exclamo la castaña, mientras ayudaba a levantarla- ya ves que solo va hacia donde estas tu- agrego con un puchero infantil.

No entiendo porque sigue tras de ti, tu lo ignoras olímpicamente- ambas la habían soltado y ahora cruzaban sus brazos delante de ella.

Es un chico muy guapo- la rubia hablaba soñadoramente- como desearía estar entre sus brazos.

Mientras deposita un suave beso en mis labios- ahora la castaña le hacia coro. Ichigo las veía con una gotita detrás de la cabeza.

El príncipe ideal- Los demás invitados se quedaron observando a ambas chicas de forma extraña pues habían adquirido la posición de una típica escena romántica, Moe estaba entre los brazos de Miwa y se veían con estrellitas en los ojos.

Sip, mi sueño hecho realidad- después de algunos argumentos más, ambas se habían soltado y ahora lucían grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, como si retaran a la pelirroja a contradecirlas.

Vamos chicas, estoy segura de que bailaría con ustedes si se lo piden- finalizo Ichigo con una risita nerviosa al recordar como había empezado todo.

Claro lo dices por que a ti nunca te ha rechazado- ambas hicieron un mohín.

Cada vez que lo intentamos, él se excusa diciendo que ya tiene a alguien especial.- Miwa desviaba su mirada, un pequeño sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

Claro que siempre tiene la gentileza de sonreírnos con arrepentimiento, dice que entiende lo que sentimos y eso…. ¡ES TU CULPA!- Ichigo simplemente suspiro y acto seguido las acompaño al centro del patio, lugar donde se desarrollaba el baile.

Mientras bailaba recibió un codazo de parte de Miwa quien al ver su cara de enfado le señalo un extremo del jardín, Kisshu , en versión humana, por ponerlo de alguna manera, puesto que ahora no había rastro de sus orejas y llevaba el cabello en una coleta baja, se venia acercando desde esa dirección. Su rostro lucia serio y carente de emociones, después de felicitarla le pidió permiso para usar el micrófono del equipo de sonido, ella asintió al ver que el rehuía su mirada, cosa que no era habitual.

Después de agradecer el gesto, vio como se dirigía al escenario improvisado de donde colgaba un letrero de felicitaciones. Miwa y Moe susurraban cosas como "Viste como la ignoraba" "Tal vez ya se canso de esperar" "¿Tu crees que quiera salir conmigo?". A Ichigo estos comentarios le parecían un tanto innecesarios pero había algo en lo que si concordaba con ellas Kisshu estaba extraño, esperaba que no fuera por que ella había, deliberadamente, rechazado su regalo. Lanzo un chillido al ser sorprendida por su padre, quien le había puesto una mano en el hombro y ahora miraba directamente hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba el ojiambar, con una gran cara de extrañeza.

Lamento arruinarles la diversión- Kisshu empezó a decir con una gran y torpe sonrisa, Ichigo y el resto del equipo mew pudo captar enseguida que se trataba de una simple mascara que ocultaba lo que realmente sentía. Esto las preocupaba, el no era de las personas que se desestabilizan con facilidad.

Pero tengo un anuncio muy importante que hacer- una chica de cabellos rubios y ondulados se paro aun lado de el y tomo su mano con gran cariño, la piel de porcelana se fundía con el pálido del propio kisshu, sus ojos verdes resplandecían de alegría. Un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de la pelirroja- Quisiera anunciar mi compromiso con la señorita Kaori Yumei, por favor trátenla con respeto…

* * *

><p>Mmm digamos que por esta vez decidí poner el disclaimer en la parte baja, es que quería dejar ese escrito en la parte de arriba XD<p>

Bueno por esta vez lo daré yo: ILK no posee TMM ni a ninguno de sus personajes

**Mika Ikisatashi: **Gracias por apoyar la idea de la adaptación, no sera al pie de la letra como la de Shugo Chara pero esperare tu review al final de este proyecto para saber si logre captar, al menos, la esencia de la historia.

Ahora recuerden dejar un review, son una gran alegría, aunque sean solo para maldecir mi escritura -.-U… ahora bien les recuerdo que la **OPCION DE ANONIMOS** esta **ACTIVADA.**


	2. Chapter 2

_ILK- ¿Por qué tarde tanto? Sencillo, tuve que hacer viaje de emergencia y de allí tengo servicio comunitario -)3-_

_Kisshu- Eso no parece ser una excusa suficiente_

_Ilk- ¬¬u Dedícate a tu trabajo_

_Kisshu- ILK no posee Tokyo mew mew ni ninguno de sus personajes… Excepto Kaori Yumei…_

_ILK- Pero si desean matarla u/o torturarla siéntanse en todo su derecho_

_**Iitzel: **__No soy perfecta pero amigas como tu si que son lindas y perfectas para llevar la vida… espero que puedas leerlo pronto_

_**Mika Ikisatashi: **__Muchas gracias por tu paciente espera, este capi lo iba a subir hace algún tiempo pero se tuvo que rescribir por que presentaba demasiado OOC^… ¿Me creerías si te digo que habia una parte en la que Ichigo estaba tentada a apartar la mano de Masaya de un manotazo? Lastima… Sera para otra ocasión eso lo prometo :p_

_**Makithaa Evans**__**: **__Jajaja si, se lo tiene merecido ¬¬ Kisshu-sama no debería de ser tratado asi… espero que te guste el capi ^^_

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>compromiso<strong>__… __**Kaori Yumei**_

Las palabras aun resonaban en sus oídos, con un eco sordo y distante, todo parecía tan irreal. Sentía como si la tierra temblara bajo sus pies y en su mente solo podía interrogarse con firmeza _¿Cuándo lo había decidido? ¿Por qué no le había contado nada? _

Sacudió su cabeza hacia los lados y se obligo a dejar de pensar en ello, seguramente el tendría sus propios motivos. Después de todo no es como si él tuviese la obligación de reportarle todo lo que sucedía en su vida. Dirigió su mirada hacia su padre pero este simplemente no se la devolvió, estaba concentrado en la escena que se suscitaba delante de ellos.

Ciertamente no se había esperado tal anuncio de su parte, por un momento, la ira había teñido de carmesí su visión, algo totalmente irracional en su situación. Kisshu le había confesado su amor incondicional tantas veces, durante tanto tiempo, solo hacia que le costase creer que tuviera otra persona a su lado. Ella estaba feliz de que por fin hubiese encontrado a alguien que lo amara y que el correspondiese, sabia que lo que debía hacer era correr a sus brazos y felicitarlo pero, el tan solo imaginar la cara que pondría la nueva chica la hacia estremecer.

_Lo sabía._

_Nunca me amo._

Apretó sus puños a los costados, intentando en vano desaparecer esos sentimientos tan confusos.

_Yo tenía razón. _

_El solo se había obsesionado, no era amor real._

Sus pensamientos lejos de aliviarla, como es común cuando sabemos que hemos tenido razón todo el tiempo, la dejaron con un sentimiento vacio como si ni ella misma se creyese sus palabras.

Sintió el firme agarre de su padre presionar levemente su piel, ella desistió mirarlo mientras que al mismo tiempo se disponía a sonreír y prepararse para la felicitación que le debía a su compañero quien ya se dirigía hacia ella. Él era libre de hacer lo que quisiese con su vida. No es como si ella debiera preocuparse por ello.

Masaya llego a su lado y tomo una de sus manos entre la suya.

La chica lo vio de reojo y le sonrió, con menos intensidad que de costumbre, al parecer Masaya también deseaba darle sus mejores deseos al alíen.

Empezó a respirar profundamente. Se sentía realmente nerviosa por conocer a la extraña chica, pareciera que esperara a que cualquiera de las dos atacase a la otra en cualquier instante. _Esto no tiene sentido. Pero, ¿Qué es lo que no tiene sentido? Mi actuar o su compromiso._

Es una gran sorpresa, ¿Verdad, Momomiya-san?- Ichigo simplemente asintió ante el comentario de su novio, sin mirarlo, seguía perdida en su mente.

Bastante grande.- Mas que una afirmación había sonado como un reproche, los invitados a su alrededor se habían, poco a poco, integrado a la fiesta nuevamente.

Resistió con éxito la tentación de sacarle la lengua a la rubia que se acercaba cogida el brazo de _Su _Kisshu, el era su amigo después de todo, tenia un andar bastante agraciado y un cuerpo bastante envidiable también, ella definitivamente no podía comparársele.

Pronto estuvieron, ambos, delante de ella, la chica esbozo una amplia y amigable sonrisa mientras que el peliverde seguía con su rostro bastante serio, mostrando una tímida sonrisa; la cual bien podía ser de incomodidad o de emoción contenida según dedujo la pelirroja.

Ichigo, es un placer conocerte- La chica extendía su mano hacia Ichigo, quien simplemente trago un poco de saliva antes de corresponder a la cortesía.

Después de estrechar su mano, notando que ambas habían empleado mas fuerza de la requerida, la ojiverde prosiguió a saludar a su padre y a los demás que la acompañaban.

Al contrario…- Incluso Ichigo alcanzo a notar el temblor en su voz, ante esto creyó ver una astuta sonrisa por parte de la rubia, la cual desapareció tan pronto como llego.- ¿Y dime, desde cuando se conocen?

Antes de que la joven le pudiese responder, Kisshu, la interrumpió, extrañando a Ichigo en el proceso. Nunca y se refería a NUNCA había visto que el peliverde le ocultase información tan deliberadamente y de forma tan obvia.

Yumei, ¿Te gustaría bailar?- Los ojos esmeraldas de la chica centellaron con la emoción obtenida ante el acto tan repentino del muchacho, asintió una sola vez mientras mordía uno de sus labios.

Antes de que Kisshu pudiese reaccionar, y de que Ichigo se diese cuenta debido a su estado de estupefacción ante la actitud del chico, Yumei, ya se había arrojado a los brazos de Kisshu, aplastando sus labios con los de él, enredando sus manos en su verde cabellera.

Ichigo sintió su corazón galopar cuando él simplemente cerro los ojos, después de unos segundos de shock, y empezó a corresponder el beso, apretando la menuda figura de la chica en su pecho. En medio de su conmoción, la pelirroja, alcanzo a escuchar los suaves "Aww" de algunos invitados junto a los pequeños lloriqueos de sus amigas.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar recordar aquella ocasión en la que ambos se habían conocido, así como también todas las veces en las que él, con una sonrisa en sus labios o con las lagrimas amenazando con derramarse de sus ojos, le había dicho lo mucho que la amaba.

Imágenes de lo acontecido en la nave de Deep Blue desfilaban ante sus ojos, las palabras que le había dedicado durante su acto de traición así como también las que había pronunciado antes de perder la vida, recostado en su regazo y, a pesar de su herida, reconociendo que se consideraba afortunado por haberla conocido.

Estuvo tentada a arrancar a esa rubia de los brazos del alíen pero sabia que no le correspondía hacer eso, además de que no hallaba motivos suficientes para eso. Cada vez se confundía mas y mas con sus propias reacciones, no tenia por que pensar así. Ella tenía un único y autentico novio, Aoyama Masaya.

¿Ichigo?- volvió en si al sentir como su novio sacudía su brazo con delicadeza, se había olvidado por completo de su presencia, intento en vano prestarle la debida atención mientras que con el rabillo del ojo observaba como la rubia arrastraba al peliverde hasta la pista de baile.

Se sintió extrañamente triste al ver como, aquel chico que alguna vez dijo amarla, sonreía, esta vez mas sinceramente que hace unos minutos, mientras su prometida hablaba de forma emocionada con él, acariciando su brazo con cada paso y besando su mejilla mientras este posaba sus brazos en la cintura del entallado vestido color lila.

Miro directamente al chico de ojos chocolate que tenia a su lado el cual la miraba preocupado e inquisitivo, algo dentro de ella se revolvió, la preocupación y los sentimientos de confusión la embargaban. Sonrió como siempre y deposito un beso en sus labios, empezando a bailar junto a él a través de la pista, varias veces se cruzo con la mirada de Kisshu y, ella, con la mirada, intentaba adivinar el porque se había enamorado de esa nueva chica sin embargo, mucho antes de que ella le cuestionase, él dirigía, una y otra vez, su rostro hacia la cara de su prometida.

_Se ven tan felices._

Concluía una y otra vez su mente, pronto dejo de intentar comunicarse con el y con un suspiro se recargo en el pecho de su acompañante.

Hoy era su cumpleaños, debía disfrutarlo al máximo y compartir con sus seres queridos la experiencia de poder estar juntos por un año más.

Cuando empezaba a dejarse llevar por la música, perdiéndose en su propia mente, esta súbitamente paro, anunciando que ella debería de cortar el pastel. Ella, aun confusa por la repentina perdida de su estado de confort, asintió y se dirigió hasta la mesa en la que descansaba un gran pastel de tres pisos y rojas fresas a su alrededor.

Masaya se separo de ella, argumentando que le podría tomar algunas fotos desde un mejor ángulo y donde se pudiese apreciar a un mayor numero de invitados, observo que Kisshu se encontraba en el área de bebidas tomando dos vasos entre sus manos, se extraño de no ver a Yumei pegada a su brazo como hasta el momento.

Tan distraída iba que no se dio cuenta de por donde caminaba, sintió una obstrucción en su pie y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraba en el suelo cubierta de betún color rosa y fresas colgando de su cabello. Las primeras en llegar a su lado fueron sus fieles amigas, tanto mews como Miwa y Moe, además de distinguir a otra persona, alguien que poseía una abundante y odiosa cabellera rubia.

Ichigo, no sabes cuanto lo siento- Fijo su mirada en Yumei, quien la miraba desde arriba y ligeramente agachada, desde su posición el escote de su vestido lucia aun más atrevido.

A través de su rostro de preocupación, Ichigo, creyó ver en sus ojos el brillo de un regocijo oculto. Tenia ambas manos colocadas a los lados de su cara, su frente estaba surcada de ligeras arrugas y sus labios se abrían como intentando decir algo, todo se veía tan falso a los ojos de la pelirroja.

Se sentía tan humillada y enojada, pero antes de que se levantara de un salto para atacarla con las palabras que se iban acumulando en sus labios, sintió como alguien la alzaba del suelo, tomando uno de sus brazos y rodeando su cintura con el restante, poniéndola de pie.

¿Ichigo, estas bien?- Y ante ella estaba, nuevamente, el único que impedía que alzara la voz en contra de esa chica.

Sus amigas observaban la escena con algo de temor y, por parte de Minto, satisfacción, ella si que había notado el tinte rojo de furia que cubrió las mejillas de Yumei por solo unos segundos. Eso definitivamente la contuvo de ir y abofetearla, pues la peliazul se había dado cuenta de que ella había "accidentalmente" puesto su pie justo delante del de Ichigo mientras platicaba con algunos de los invitados.

S-si, Kisshu- Trago un poco de saliva, liberándose de su abrazo, esa no era una buena posición si consideraban que estaban delante de su prometida.

Ichigo volteo su rostro hacia la pálida joven, dispuesta a manifestarle su enojo, como mínimo. Antes de que lo hiciese se percato de que ella veía a Kisshu de forma fija y con los ojos algo llorosos.

Te lo dije- susurro mientras lentamente envolvía sus manos alrededor del chico, escondiendo el rostro en su torso.

Te dije… que…. Ella me odiaría… soy una torpe… no tengo remedio- El peliverde simplemente comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la chica.

No es así, eso nunca pasaría… ¿Verdad, Ichigo?- Al momento en el que sus ojos hicieron contacto, la pelirroja, se dio por vencida ¡Él le estaba diciendo que la perdonara! Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la pequeña sonrisa que emitía la otra joven.

Así es, no ha pasado nada.- No podía hacer nada mas si insistía en defenderla.

Gracias- la "hipócrita", entrelazo las manos de ambas- Eres tan linda, me encantaría que fuésemos amigas…- Ichigo creyó ver como sonreía de forma perversa- ¡Ya se!... Tú serás mi dama de honor, es más, TÚ organizaras mi boda.

Sera un placer- respondió Ichigo, era obvio que esto lo había planeado desde un principio.

* * *

><p><em>ILK- Bueno, me despido… <em>

_Kisshu- ¿Cuándo vuelves a actualizar?_

_ILK-No lo se TT-TT, tengo servicio comunitario y mi nueva maestra de ingles me dejo un buuuuuen de tarea…_

_Kisshu- Lo bueno es que aprenderás a escribir en ingles…_

_ILK- Estaba considerando que me podría animar a escribir un fic en ingles 9-9_

_Kisshu- Como sea… Bye Bye_

_ILK- TT-TT me acorde del capi 45_


	3. Chapter 3

_Al fin he conseguido inspirarme para traerles una continuacion de esta historia_

_Quiza deberian de aislarme mas seguido, no es broma... estoy en un pueblito_

_No pasara tanto tiempo para que actualize esta historia otra vez, a lo mucho un mes_

_Se que muchas odian a Kaori, no las culpo por ello..._

_A continuacion, el resultado de mi desvelo :3_

_TMM no me pertenece, ni siquiera el bello y encantador Kisshu... lo unico que poseo es el personaje de Kaori, su familia y Hori... hasa el momento._

_Disfruten_

* * *

><p>Kisshu, ya son demasiadas cosas por hoy ¿No lo crees?- Se dejo caer sobre la blanca silla de metal, la pequeña heladería estaba decorada con diversas plantas y el calor del sol se extendía por la terraza que ocupaban.<p>

Solo hemos comprado recuerdos, probado pasteles, elegido los manteles y casi pudimos terminar de ordenar los arreglos de flores.- Ichigo sabia exactamente porque no habían terminado, ambos habían discutido casi toda la tarde por los nimios detalles de cada cosa.

Si Ichigo sugería que podían repartir estatuillas de lirios de cristal como recuerdos, el se oponía argumentando que era algo demasiado frágil. Si ella decía que el pastel de ángel era uno de los sabores mas deliciosos que hubiese probado el rápidamente decía que Kaori era alérgica a la vainilla con la que se preparaba la base. Cuando al fin habían elegido un color para los manteles resulto que era el menos predilecto de la rubia. Cuando a la pelirroja se le había ocurrido mencionar que unas rosas blancas y rosas acompañadas de minúsculas margaritas podían verse como el adorno floral perfecto, el le había dicho que Kaori consideraba el color rosa como algo cursi y carente de personalidad. Sin duda no había recordado que ella era la mew ROSA.

Solo ve y cómprame un helado, no quiero discutir por enésima vez- Ambos se veían con cara de reproche, lo cierto es que a ella le molestaba la creciente familiaridad con la que el chico había empezado a expresarse de su prometida. Con un seco asentimiento se dirigió al mostrador.

Solo espero que no me traiga del "Sabor preferido de Kaori"- Noto que su voz se cargaba de rencor, no podía evitarlo.

Esa arpía jugaba con ella, frente a Kisshu era una dama de modales innegables, frágil y delicada pero, cuando él no estaba presente, se dedicaba a fastidiarla con comentarios sarcásticos. Siempre andaba tropezando gracias a ella, se quejaba de las cosas que hacia, a menos que Kisshu estuviese involucrado, por tanto le había pedido su colaboración para la organización de su propio funeral.

Llámalo boda si quieres, Kisshu.- Saco su celular y empezó a mandar un mensaje a su novio, quería desestresarse y pensó que esa seria la manera apropiada, no funciono.

Ichigo, lo siento- Alzo su vista y se encontró con sus ojos dorados, mirándola melancólicamente con un gesto que le recordó al de un gato chantajista. En sus manos depositaba una copa de helado de crema, con fresas y zarzamoras decorándolo y un jarabe de frutos rojos resbalando por todos los rincones posibles. Trago saliva, era realmente difícil permanecer enojada con él, más cuando la miraba con esas resplandecientes gemas que tenia por ojos.

Detesto esa mirada- Logro decir finalmente- Eres tan despreciablemente manipulador.

Kisshu sonrió y beso su frente, Ichigo no le presto demasiada atención al gesto, él sabia que había logrado convencerla y que a partir de ahora podían hablar sin rencor.

Solo contigo, minina.- Se sentó enfrente de ella y empezó a comer su propio helado- Se que esto te absorbe demasiado tiempo y que tu preferirías pasar tus tardes con Aoyama.

Su voz sono un poco más suave y grave conforme iba hablando, Ichigo sospechaba que era por agotamiento. A ella no le molestaba pasar tiempo con él sin embargo, lo que realmente la hartaba era el tener que discutir sobre las preferencias de la arrogante princesita, así como darse cuenta de que él ya sabia muchas cosas de ella.

No hay problema, supongo que es inevitable estresarse por estas cosas- Lo dijo no solo para él, sino también para si misma.- ¿Ya has decidido que hacer con el asunto de las flores?

No realmente, supongo que tendré que ver las preferencias de Kaori- Ichigo apretó su copa con fuerza, ahí estaba otra vez hablando de ella como si fuese lo mas natural del mundo.- ¿Te encuentras bien, Ichigo?

Perfectamente- Estaba irritada, terminaron de comer en silencio, Kisshu se levanto y tomo todas las bolsas de compra en la mano izquierda, con relativa facilidad, en el brazo derecho se colgó el bolso de Ichigo, ofreciéndoselo.

¿Me permite escoltarla?- Ichigo se relajo, era mas fácil hablar con el cuando sabia que no iba a mencionar a Kaori de nuevo, al menos durante un rato. Se aferro a su brazo y empezaron a caminar por las calles de la ciudad hasta el auto del peliverde.

Hori, estas apretando demasiado- La joven de cabello corto y negro se disculpo mientras aflojaba el corsé de la alienígena rubia.

Señorita Yumei ¿Cenara hoy con su prometido?- Empezó a colocarle un vestido verde acuoso, largo hasta los tobillos, una diadema dorada adornaba la frente de la rubia y su cabello permanecía recogido en una coleta alta.

En lo absoluto- Yumei empezó a empolvar sus mejillas con un rubor color durazno- Él me ha dicho que hasta que no nos casemos en la tierra, no anunciaremos nuestro compromiso. Ni siquiera por que ya lo han ordenado los miembros de la sala de guerra.

¿Y eso la molesta, señorita?- La sirvienta de largas orejas se afanaba en pintar los labios de la chica de un rojo coral.

En realidad no.- Observo el escote de su vestido y sonrió satisfecha con su apariencia- ¿Qué más da? Yo seré su esposa dentro de poco y tendré la vida que me merezco. Pronto será nombrado general y en pocos años podría presidir la sala de guerra. No hay posición más alta, me admiraran todas las demás nobles.

La chica asintió.- ¿No le preocupa, que se enamore de alguien mas?

Ja- Se mofo la muchacha- El se arrastraría por él suelo, de ser necesario, por una tonta, nada atractiva y mediocrita terrestre. Pero ella me ha ahorrado todo el trabajo, no le corresponde, la tengo organizando mi boda solo para asegurarme de que no olvide cual es su lugar y el mío, por supuesto.

Bastante hábil de su parte señorita- La chica había terminado de atar una cinta en la cintura de la ojiverde.- No esperaba menos de usted, siempre considera todas las posibilidades.

Es verdad.- Kaori termino de revisar su maquillaje- Estas pinturitas terrestres…- Exclamo pensativa- ¡Son una maravilla! Me veo aun mas divina de lo normal, no hacen demasiado por la sonsa esa pero supongo que tampoco son milagrosas.

Termino de arreglarse con ayuda de la muchacha y se encamino a través de algunos pasillos modestamente adornados hasta un comedor de tamaño medio, diseñado para que doce personas pudiesen sentarse en el. Su padre y sus hermanos la esperaban, olían a sudor y tierra. Arrugo la nariz con arrogancia, ellos también pertenecían al ejército y su padre era capitán de una tropa bastante hábil.

Se sentó a la mesa sin mayores comentarios, hasta que su padre decidió empezar a hablar antes de servir el segundo plato- Kaori, tengo entendido que ya se te ha asignado un prometido.

Así es, padre- La chica sonrió complacida, había mantenido el secreto de haberse postulado ante la corte como una posible candidata para cualquier joven noble.

No era raro hacer eso, las chicas solían soñar con esto toda su vida, las jóvenes tenían que presentarse ante algunos miembros respetables de la vida política y ellos juzgaban su belleza, gracia, modales y porte para asignarle un prometido, a menos que este mismo las eligiera. El haber sido escogida como la futura esposa del héroe, Kisshu Ikisatashi, solo había logrado aumentar su ego y orgullo.

¿Serias tan amable de decirme su nombre?- Los tres hermanos de ella también la observaban curiosos, la vanidad que poseía no pasaba desapercibida, el que sonriera así solo indicaba que era un enorme partido.

Mmm… Tal vez si, tal vez no- Entono con una voz cantarina, su padre simplemente alzo las cejas, reconocía que su hija no tardaría demasiado en hablar.- Tendrás que darle una dote realmente grande…

Escucho el suspiro aburrido de su hermano mayor, seguido de los murmullos de los gemelos castaños, igual que su padre. Pidió un poco mas de vino y tras un leve sorbo miro fijamente hacia los ojos verdes de su padre, reconociendo la misma confianza que ella se tenía.

Mi prometido… no es otro mas que… el gran Kisshu Ikisatashi- Su padre la observo anonadado por unos segundos, esperando que le dijera que era una broma.

Estas loca- El chico rubio de ojos grises la miro fijamente, el siempre había sido el mas severo de los cuatro, reprimiendo sus caprichos en muchas ocasiones- Mejor habla claramente y sin rodeos, Kaori.

Estoy diciendo la verdad- Le reprocho, sin abandonar su postura digna y orgullosa- Anunciaremos nuestro compromiso una vez que nos hallamos casado en la tierra.

Genial- Los castaños la veían con grandes sonrisas en el rostro, estaba al tanto de que ambos tenían una cierta fascinación por la tierra- Definitivamente tenemos que ir a… ¿Tu primera boda?

Si así lo desean- Replico algo aburrida, no es como si le importase, aun esperaba la reacción de su padre.

¿Estas segura? Tú odias todo lo que tenga que ver con el sudor y aroma de un guerrero, tengo que recordarte que tu futuro esposo es alguien que estará en este medio hasta el fin de sus días- La miro seriamente, ella frunció el ceño molesta, esperaba que se emocionara tanto como ella y no una reprimenda.

Con todo respeto, padre. El no se encontrara en estos niveles toda la vida- Sonrió con suficiencia, sintiendo las miradas de los cuatro- Se me ha informado de que planean darle el ascenso a general apenas nos casemos y, si todo va bien, puede que hasta pase a ser parte de la sala de guerra en poco tiempo. No encontrare a nadie tan importante como el para casarme, ya he decidido aceptar la propuesta.

Princesa, tus motivos distan demasiado de lo que te enseñamos tu madre y yo- Kaori endureció su mirada, ella no creía en el amor o cariño.

A mi madre no le sirvió de nada todo ese absurdo cuento del amor cuando nuestra gente pasaba hambre y enfrentaba constantes guerras, el amor no la salvo de esa peste y el amor me va a dar todo lo que deseo- Alcanzo a distinguir los rostros doloridos de sus hermanos y su padre- No pienso dejarme engañar por ese sentimiento tan absurdo, si me disculpan. Deseo retirarme.

Se levanto de la mesa y salió majestuosamente del salón, camino con la frente en alto, justo como le había enseñado su madre, al llegar a su habitación le ordeno a su sirvienta que saliera justo después de colocarse un blusón para dormir. Se sentó frente al espejo del tocador, alisando sus cabellos, recordó a su madre, cepillando su cabello con ternura y recordándole lo bonita que era. De sus ojos verdes empezaron a surgir lágrimas, se recostó en la suave madera barnizada y empezó a sollozar desconsoladamente.

No cometeré el mismo error dos veces- Su voz hizo eco en la oscura habitación, un rayo de luna era lo único que la iluminaba- no quiero volver a amar a nadie mas.

* * *

><p><em>Ok, cambie mi concepto de Kaori al leer un libro, Cazadores de sombras, muy bueno<em>

_Me estoy enamorando de Jace, que digo, ya estoy enamorada... nunca antes me habia pasado con un personaje de libro_

_Lo recomiendo..._

_Bueno **GRACIAS** por leer y recuerden regalarme un **REVIEW**_


	4. Chapter 4

_ILK- Mina, estoy de vuelta!_

_Se que me he alejado de Fan fiction pero, deben saber que no es en entero mi culpa TT-TT_

_Bueno 9-9 solo si cuentan d que pase el examen... Chicas lo logre_

_Soy estudiante IPN oficialmente :) ... Alguna con quien platicar alla?_

_Tengo capitulos de mis historias preparadas, asi que deberia de actualizar por lo menos una a la semana... si consigo internet -.-U_

_Bueno, disfruten del capitulo... Concuerdo con muchas... Kaori si merece ser asesinada por Deep Blue peeeero se me ocurrio otro final para ella_

_Disculpen a mi trasnochado cerebro.. ya llevo adelantada esta historia asi que... creo que los cambios seran minimos _

* * *

><p>Excelencia, ha recibido otro paquete de la sala de guerra- Kisshu levanto su cabeza perezosamente, había estado dormitando por algunos momentos, antes de ir a la tierra.<p>

Déjalo con los otros.- Se recostó de lado, queriendo descansar un poco más.

Me temo, su excelencia, que este paquete no tiene nada que ver con estrategias militares. Es parte del "otro" asunto-Kisshu gimió automáticamente, divirtiendo al mayordomo en el proceso.

Dámelo- El alíen hablo con desgana pero se sentó en su cama, cruzándose de piernas.- Mejor lo leo antes de reunirme con Ichigo.

El hombre de cabello gris y sonrisa paternal se acerco hasta el, dejando frente a él un montón de hojas con información cuidadosamente enlistada y seleccionada. El peli verde empezó a hojearlas, pasados unos momentos le dirigió la palabra nuevamente.

Ya puedes retirarte- Lo miro un tanto sorprendido al ver que negaba con la cabeza.

Lamento decírselo, excelencia. Me han pedido que vigile que termine de leer toda la información- El chico lo miro irritado, recostándose nuevamente, comentó.

Esto debería de decírmelo ella- Se mantuvo mirando el cielo raso firmemente.- No debería tener que enterarme de los gustos de "mi prometida" por medio de reportes militares.

Usted sabe la razón, la señorita Yumei es una dama respetable que no puede dejar que la vean a solas con un hombre que no es su prometido- Al ver que Kisshu planeaba responder astutamente como siempre agrego.- Lo cual no será oficial hasta que ustedes lo anuncien públicamente cosa que, le recuerdo, es culpa suya.

Tsk- Kisshu no se molesto en darle una respuesta, simplemente tomo una de las hojas y continúo leyendo.

Se que usted ha dicho que la joven Momomiya podría acompañarlos pero, al no ser una dama de su casa o de la de ella, usted se vería como un adolescente amante del flirt- El peli verde solo hizo una mueca, lo sabia perfectamente, no necesitaba que se lo recordaran.

Podría acompañarnos su damisela… Hoki o como se llame- Intento vanamente de nuevo.

No lo creo, señor. Usted también le dará información personal a ella y debería de estar presente alguien de absoluta confianza- Kisshu iba a abrir la boca nuevamente- Yo no cuento, excelencia. Dos hombres solos con una dama se vería fatal y dos hombres con dos damas seria aun peor.

Kisshu mascullo algo como "viejo cascarrabias" antes de enfrascarse en su lectura nuevamente. Así que… Kaori era alérgica a las rosas, eso era interesante. Podría regalarle un perfume de rosas como broma durante el día de los inocentes… no, mejor no. Dos hojas mas adelante decía que detestaba las bromas. Siguió leyendo con mas cuidado, su mirada se torno dura al recordar que eso era justamente lo que le había regalado a Ichigo por su cumpleaños, mas bien era con aroma a frutillas cosa que, según leyó tres paginas mas adelante, parecía gustarle también a su prometida.

Suspiro agradecido cuando termino con las hojas, miro el reloj que tenia en la mesilla junto a su cama y descubrió, desolado, que ya no tenia tiempo para descansar, en veinte minutos debía de reunirse con Ichigo en el centro comercial de la tierra. Avanzo perezosamente hasta su armario, su mayordomo lo seguía de cerca, sonrió un poco al sentir su mano que peinaba amorosamente sus cabellos, el era como un padre para él.

*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*

Bueno, este parece perfecto ¿No crees?- Mas que buscar aprobación, el tono de voz era cansino y suplicante, estaba harta de ver diseños plata, dorados, bronce, pulidos, con relieve, engarzados, entrecruzados, ajustables, sencillos, brillantes, rugosos, etc.

Parece lindo- admitió el chico- realmente me gusta esa gema verde pálido, se parece a sus ojos.

Ichigo se mordió el labio pensando con rencor: _Lo escogí por tus cabellos, Baka. _La compra del anillo les había llevado toda la mañana, visitando diversas tiendas de joyería hasta llegar a esta, su último recurso, al menos eso había pensado la chica. Estaba dolorida, había salido tan rápido de casa que se había puesto lo primero que encontró, un par de tacones incluido, ¿tamaño? Quince gloriosos centímetros, solo los había usado en su graduación y ahora recordaba el porque.

Un anillo de compromiso.- Ichigo salió de su estupor al ver a la joven de cabellos lacios y azules que los observaba sonriente- Felicidades, son la pareja mas adorable que he visto desde que empecé a trabajar aquí.- Se recostó sobre el mostrador y les dijo a modo de confidencia- Aquí entre nos, esta es la tienda de mis tíos así que llevo aquí desde que tengo uso de razón.

Les daré un buen descuento.- Les giño el ojo y se acerco hasta la caja, llamando a Kisshu con señales entusiastas.

Un descuento es un descuento.- Kisshu se encogió de hombros y se acerco hasta la muchacha, dejando a Ichigo con la boca abierta.

¿Yo? ¿Novia de él?- Se pregunto en voz baja, la idea no sonaba tan mal ahora, no como en años anteriores. Sin embargo recordó la sonrisa morena de su novio- Esta desequilibrada.

Kisshu regreso a su lado y guiñándole un ojo le ofreció su brazo, ella lo tomo agradecida de poder disminuir el peso que había sobre sus pies. Miro de soslayo hacia atrás y se percato de la mirada soñadora de la joven, quien suspiraba y apoyaba su cabeza con una mano en la cintura y otra en su barbilla.

También sabe hacer bonitos arreglos- Le mostro una caja dorada con un listón rojo en la parte superior, dentro debía de estar el anillo.

Pero aun así pienso que debería de visitar a un oculista, o un psicólogo de ser posible.- Kisshu no pareció divertirse con el comentario, se puso más serio de repente en vez de reírse como solía hacerlo cada vez que la pelirroja se enojaba y lanzaba un comentario mordaz contra alguien que no le caía bien.

¿Kisshu?- La chica se detuvo, no sabia que decir cuando el la miro tan fijamente.

Un temblor se extendió bajo sus pies, pensó que era solo un efecto secundario de su nerviosismo pero, al ver el rostro preocupado de Kisshu reconoció que debía de haber algo realmente mal. Ambos asintieron con en un silencioso acuerdo, se ocultaron detrás de algunos arboles.

Volveré en un segundo- El chico se teletransporto con las bolsas, sin duda para ponerlas en un lugar seguro, Ichigo se irguió de repente y convoco el poder que residía en su interior, saco el medallón dorado de su bolsillo y lanzo el grito que la convirtió en la fiera guerrera en que se había convertido.

Salió de entre los arboles y sintió un soplo en su cuello, mecánicamente grito y trato de golpear a la criatura o ser, flotando a solo centímetros de su ubicación anterior, Kisshu le sonrió saludándola con una de sus Sais en la mano. Estaba a punto de lanzarle una reprimenda cuando se vio en brazos del joven que se teletransporto con ella, asiéndola protectoramente, una enorme pata peluda se alzo del lugar en el que se encontrara segundos antes, sintió el suspiro de Kisshu hacerle cosquillas en la nuca y un temblor involuntario la recorrió.

El rugido de la criatura la obligo a agachar sus orejas contra la cabeza. Forcejeo para ponerse de pie, cosa que el alíen concedió sin demasiado esfuerzo. Los brillantes ojos violetas de la criatura se posaron en ella, parecía una extraña mutación de un gato y una araña.

¡Ichigo! ¡Ten cuidado!- Los movimientos de la felina eran mas lentos de lo normal, las plantas de los pies le ardían. Alcanzo a huir de un nuevo ataque de sus largas y arácnidas patas, de su boca mano una saliva amarillenta justo cuando lanzo un resoplido de frustración, el suelo emitió un humo nauseabundo en el lugar donde había caído el líquido. Se sintió mareada hasta que el alíen llego corriendo a su lado y le ofreció una pequeña hoja, le mostro que el la mordía e hizo lo mismo. La hoja despedía un olor dulce y fresco, suficiente para alejar los demás hedores. Quiso agradecerle pero él ya no se encontraba a su lado.

De un salto, el peli verde, se ubico en la parte baja de su cuerpo, clavando una de sus armas en el abdomen de la criatura, esta solo gruño y lanzo un zarpazo hacia el chico, quien lo esquivo tirándose al suelo y rodando fuera del área. La pelirosa corrió hacia las extremidades del animal, lanzando una poderosa patada en contra de una de ellas, invoco su arma en forma de corazón pero, al ser demasiado lenta, gracias al cansancio de sus pies, sintió las garras del animal arañando ligeramente su espalda al golpearla, se estrello contra el suelo y escucho el ronco siseo de furia que profirió Kisshu.

En medio de su turbación logro ver como el alíen conectaba uno de sus puños en la cara del monstruo, el cual cayo al suelo gimiendo de dolor. Se levanto para atacar, sin embargo el animal había escupido un material parecido a la telaraña directo a sus piernas y brazos, la mantenía inmóvil en el suelo. El ojiambar lanzo un rayo desde la punta de sus espadas, la criatura logro desvanecerlo al alzar una de sus garras, Kisshu salto fuera de su alcance, aterrizando varios metros mas lejos del animal, este pareció pensarlo mejor y desvió su mirada hacia la felina atrapada, vio como se relamía los labios, abrió su boca y de su interior de asomo un largo tubo repleto de púas, algo similar a la boca de un mosquito, salto hacia la chica.

Ichigo grito y tembló desesperanzada, frente a ella apareció una borrosa mancha marrón que obstaculizo su vista, cerro los ojos al sentir como un liquido cálido caía en su rostro mientras oía el ronco sonido de alguien al gritar, Kisshu debía de haberse herido. Lo siguiente que escucho fue el grito de sus compañeras que lanzaban sus ataques combinados, un peso cayo sobre ella asfixiándola por unos segundos, la criatura se desvaneció ante sus ojos, bajo la mirada y se encontró con el verde cabello de Kisshu golpeteándole la nariz.

_No puede ser, que no sea verdad. No otra vez._

Su cuerpo volvió a temblar, las manos le sudaban y su rostro palidecía cada vez más. Sus amigas acudieron a ella rápidamente, chillaron al ver al chico alienígena, lo removieron de su posición sobre ella e intentaron ayudarla a levantarse, demasiado tarde, Ichigo ya había corrido al auxilio de Kisshu, acaricio su mejilla antes de darle la vuelta a su rostro cubierto de sangre, tapo su boca al seguir el camino de sangre y descubrir donde terminaba. Recordó sus propias palabras, hace tan solo unos días, como si su propia conciencia quisiera dañarla y señalarla como la culpable de todo.

_Detesto esa mirada…Eres tan despreciablemente manipulador._

Se arrojo contra su pecho, sollozando mientras apretaba la camisa del chico entre sus manos - ¡Kisshu!- su garganta ardió- ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?

Sus amigas la observaban con pena, recriminándose interiormente el haberse demorado tanto, todas menos Sakuro también lloraron, aunque silenciosamente, mas de rabia y culpa que de verdadero dolor. No había muerto, eso era seguro por la forma regular en que se movía su pecho pero, en cambio…

_Tus gemas doradas... Los soles que habías atrapado con tu sonrisa de ángel…. Tus ojos… ¿Por qué?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chicas TT-TT_

_Bueno, supongo que no sere mala y subire capi..._

_Eso de no ver reviews nuevos desmotiva un poco pero ya que..._

_Me he estado emocionando con esta historia_

_**Para todas las que siguen la historia de Te pertenezco**... la proxima semana subire traduccion ^^ eso si esta garantizado_

_Sin mas preambulos, disfrutan de la historia _

_Oh.. pd: Tokyo Mew Mew no es de mi propiedad... solamente posea a Kaori y Hori por el momento_

* * *

><p>¡Estúpida! ¿Qué has hecho?- la voz de la rubia se dejo escuchar por toda la habitación, Ichigo había acudido personalmente a darle la noticia. Su mejilla lucia la palpitante marca roja de la palma de Kaori y su rostro aun seguía vuelto por la fuerza del golpe.<p>

Su damisela corrió hasta su lado y detuvo su mano antes de que pudiese propinarle otro golpe a la pelirroja- Cálmese señorita, un golpe es para demostrar el dolor sufrido pero, dos son para gente vulgar…

Kaori respiro profundamente antes de asentir y bajar su fina mano. Fulminándola con la mirada agrego- Quiero escucharlo todo.

Se sentó con elegancia en su cama, el tipo de gracilidad con la que Ichigo solo podría soñar, la pelirroja seguía de pie hasta que la azabache le acerco una silla, agradeció el gesto y empezó a relatarle a la ojiverde todo lo que había ocurrido durante la batalla, omitiendo claro esta la sensación que le había provocado el estar en brazos del alíen.

L-luego Kisshu me protegió… no supe que había sido el hasta que lo vi tendido sobre mi- Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas, la culpa continuaba presente.- Vi su rostro… estaba arañado y sangraba de… de… de sus ojos.

La chica dejo que su rostro se ocultara entre sus manos, la rubia la observaba con furia.- Continua.- Agrego entre dientes- Eso no es todo ¿Verdad?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza- Keiichiro y Ryou ya lo han examinado… al igual que Pai…- alzo su mirada vidriosa hacia ella, intentando comunicarle su disculpa, preparándola para la noticia- Él… ha perdido la vista… no podrá volver a ver nunca mas y es todo por mi culpa…

Ichigo continúo reprimiendo gemidos lastimeros, esperando la respuesta de la rubia. La damisela había llegado hasta ella y cepillaba su cabello, procurando tranquilizarla. Cuando hablo su voz tenia un tono helado y acido que Ichigo jamás había oído- No vuelvas a acercarte a él…. Si sabes lo que te conviene, no volverás a mostrar tu fea cara en su presencia… ¡Lárgate de mi casa!

Lejos de protestar, según su costumbre obstinada, inclino su cabeza en comprensión y se retiro de la habitación, escucho el grito de frustración que libero la rubia apenas ella hubo cerrado la puerta. La familia de la chica la miraba curiosa, no soporto más y echo a correr, apartándolos de su camino, mientras las lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

Dentro de la habitación todo se desarrollaba de forma diferente, la cara de Yumei no mostraba las finas líneas de lágrimas que teñían la de Ichigo. Su rostro estaba contorsionado, expresando su furia, lanzaba cosas desde su tocador hasta el suelo, su damisela no se inmuto, esperaba a que se tranquilizara mientras la chica continuaba gritando.

¡Esa tonta!- Un frasco se abrió al impactar contra el suelo, llenando la habitación de un polvo durazno.- ¡Lo ha echado a perder todo!

Señorita, cálmese por favor- Kaori no obedeció, se limito a arrojar un cofre lleno de alhajas, pateando cada una hacia un lado distinto de la habitación, antes de sentarse de golpe en su cama, estrujando un abanico entre sus blancas manos.

¿Cómo quieres que me calme?- Su tono era seco e iracundo- Mi futuro esposo ha quedado ciego, estoy prometida a un desvalido…

Siempre puede rechazar la oferta- La rubia apretó sus dientes blancos con furia, Hori camino dos pasos hacia atrás, claramente tenia miedo de su reacción.

No puedo, no después de esto- Se levanto y camino nerviosa en círculos- Si lo hiciera… todos me verían como una interesada que no busca mas que el poder… no se me daría la oportunidad de casarme con ningún otro noble.

La chica asintió, comprendiéndola. La guapa alienígena continuaba armando y desarmando planes en el interior de su cabeza, al perecer una idea había cobrado vida, sus ojos chisporrotearon con la satisfacción de encontrar una solución, por pequeña que fuera.

Esto debo manejarlo bien- Entrecerró sus ojos y golpeo su barbilla con el abanico distraídamente.- No será demasiado difícil, con mi encanto pronto se resolverá…

Tomo la cajita dorada que la terrestre le había dado apenas había llegado, no se molesto en ver su contenido, si todo iba bien no lo necesitaría.- Tu me ayudaras, mi querido Kisshu.

*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I

Ichigo camino hasta la puerta de la habitación, Kisshu había sido llevado a un hospital en su planeta y era gracias a Taruto, novio de Pudding y constante cliente del café, que había podido llegar hasta allí. Mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo al percatarse de que dos hombres robustos custodiaban la entrada, llevaban largas espadas colgadas al cinto y una lanza en sus toscas manos, al intentar entrar en la habitación, estos, apuntaron las lanzas directo a su cuello.

Nombre y asunto- Dijo uno de los hombres con voz aburrida.

Ichigo Momomiya, vengo a visitar a Kisshu- Ninguno relajo su postura- S-soy una amiga…

Sabemos quien eres- Respondió el segundo hombre- Tenemos ordenes de no dejarte pasar, él no quiere verte.

Se sintió desfallecer ¿Él no deseaba verla? Había recordado las palabras de Yumei durante toda la noche anterior, se negaba a cumplir exigencias tan absurdas. Había decidido que iría a visitarlo cada día, hasta que se le permitiera salir del hospital. Ahora, se sentía peor que antes.

¿Podrían preguntarle?- Agrego nerviosa- Estoy segura de que él no quiso decir eso.

Ordenes estrictas- Empezó a decir el guardia de la derecha.

No debemos de molestar a su excelencia con asuntos tan triviales e infantiles- Siguió el de la izquierda.

Ichigo Momomiya no debe entrar a esta habitación- Finalizaron ambos en coro.

Al ver que no cederían, la muchacha asintió derrotada y se alejo de allí. Por el otro lado del pasillo se acercaba la rubia, vestida con un sencillo vestido de color oliva, se escondió detrás de una enorme maceta y observo como los guardias le dedicaban una venia, permitiéndole el acceso.

Esto esta mal- se dijo a si misma antes de abandonar el hospital- Él nunca diría algo así.

*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I

¿Kaori? ¿Eres tu?- La chica se acerco hacia Kisshu, lo miraba algo fastidiada.

Si, Kish. Estoy aquí ¿Cómo es que siempre me reconoces?- Había empleado el tono mas lindo, dulzón y alegre que pudo convocar, su dama arreglaba las flores que había junto a la cama del chico.

Hueles a frutillas.- Fue su sencilla respuesta- Dime, ¿Aun no ha venido Ichigo?

La rubia realizo una mueca antes de contestar, logro convocar una voz llena de pena.- Me temo que no… es muy egoísta de su parte. ¿No lo crees?

El simplemente suspiro y no le contesto, Kaori volvió a hablar- La fui a ver el otro día, su madre me dijo que había ido al cine con Aoyama…

Es su tiempo y su vida- Concluyo el peli verde, hablando entre dientes.

Se negaba a creer que Ichigo lo abandonara, era el tipo de chica que siempre ponían a los demás por sobre ella. Dulce e inocente, lo más probable es que se sintiera demasiado culpable como para siquiera poder dormir en paz, ella no podría simplemente ignorarlo. Aunque, se recordó, Kaori nunca le había mentido e Ichigo amaba a Aoyama por sobre todo ¿Podría ser que hubiese decidido recuperar el tiempo perdido, ahora que no tenía una boda que organizar?

Hay, Kisshu. Detesto verte en este estado- La rubia tomo sus manos entre las propias, el alíen tenia la cabeza vendada, sus ojos dorados se mostraban opacos y castaños.- Daria lo que fuera para que tu estuvieras bien, eres alguien realmente maravilloso.

Kaori- Susurro con dulzura el peli verde, acariciando suavemente la mejilla de la muchacha- Gracias por seguir aquí pero, deberías buscar a alguien más.

Nadie seria igual a ti- La rubia se mantenía con su cara seria e inexpresiva, cambiando los tonos de su voz- Kisshu…

Señorita- La interrumpió de pronto su damisela, justo como lo habían planeado- Es hora de que regresemos

En unos momentos estaré contigo, Hori- Ahora se dirigió al chico- Vendré mañana también

Al salir de la habitación la rubia dejo que Hori se encargara de la tierra de su vestido, mientras ella hablaba con los guardias.

¿Ichigo Momomiya ha estado aquí?- Se mantenía erguida y orgullosa.

Así es, Madam- Respondió automáticamente uno de los dos guardias- Creo que el mensaje llego hasta ella, se ha marchado apenas le dijimos que él no deseaba verla.

Eso hizo, ¿Eh?- Sonrió complacida- Me alegro de que sepa cual es su posición, habrá destruido mi vida una vez pero no lo hará dos veces.

Señorita, nos esperan en la sala de guerra- la muchacha de cabello negro parecía nerviosa, Kaori simplemente asintió y procedió a caminar con soltura.

*I*I*I*I*I*I

Llego hasta un enorme salón en el que se encontraban varias personas de diversas edades, todas tenían cicatrices de guerra, les dedico la reverencia correspondiente y se arrodillo en el suelo con la cabeza baja, esperando el veredicto correspondiente.

Kaori Yumei, hemos decidido que pasara con tu compromiso a partir de ahora.- La voz grave retumbo en la sala.

Alzo los ojos asustada, al menos en apariencia, tenia que seguir con esto hasta que la última palabra estuviese dicha.- Soy solo una dama en busca de protección y cariño, díganme ¿Qué es lo que me tiene deparado el destino?


	6. Chapter 6

_Nyan... arigatou caro-chan_

_Dejame decirte que es mi primera "amenaza", extrañamente me hizo realmente feliz :3 .. digo Kaori es mi primer personaje, completamente mio, y el que la odien significa que va or buen camino..._

_Aun no decido exactamente que hacer con ella 9-9.. como sea, este fc va por buen camino, admitiré que hasta ahora mi capi favorito.. no dire mas detalles_

_Mata ne! mina san!_

_ILK no posee el anime de Tokyo mew mew_

* * *

><p>¿Han pedido mi mano?- Los ojos esmeraldas de la chica centellaban en la confusión, esta vez era real.<p>

Como lo ha escuchado, Señorita Yumei. Un noble nos ha solicitado su mano en matrimonio- Los rostros pálidos la observaban desde sus lugares, evaluando su comportamiento.

P-pero, yo ya estaba prometida- La rubia no sabia que pensar, además, intuyo, no podía simplemente aceptar la propuesta así como así. El trabajo que había estado desempeñando a lo largo de la semana podría venirse abajo, era en este escenario en donde su obra se completaría.

Estamos al tanto de ello.- Puntualizo uno de los hombres, observando fijamente sus uñas, restándole importancia al hecho.

Es por eso que el consejo ha tomado una decisión bastante peculiar en su caso- Un alíen con la barba y los cabellos entrecanos se dirigió hacia ella.

Usted es, sin ninguna duda, la joven mas prometedora de toda la corte.- Kaori quiso sonreír ante esas palabras pero se abstuvo- Sabemos la situación de Ikisatashi Kisshu-sama, y consideramos que seria un desperdicio que una dama de su categoría se viera obligada a mantenerse a su lado, sin grandes posibilidades de sobresalir…

La rubia parecía querer decir algo, el hombre que parecía llevar con el la opinión de mas peso se inclino hacia adelante y le hablo directamente. Su tono era sumamente pausado, indicando que lo que decía no dejaba lugar a ninguna protesta o cambio de planes.

Aun así, en consideración al gran dolor que ha tenido que soportar, hemos decidido que su compromiso se mantendrá vigente durante el periodo de un año…- La joven palideció, no lo esperaba del todo. Estaba asombrada y conmocionada a la vez.

Lo que deseo explicarle, madam, es que a partir de este momento será libre de la promesa que la ata a su excelencia pero, al termino del año, usted deberá de darnos la respuesta de si desea o no continuar al lado de él.- Kaori asintió automáticamente, aun enmudecida.

Que así sea- Escucho susurrar a uno de los miembros- Por el momento organizaremos algunos encuentros con el joven noble que nos ha solicitado su mano, así usted no se vera afectada en su imagen… incluso podría llegar a enamorarse,- Luego la vio con ojos compasivos- se que no será fácil, ha demostrado querer con demasía a Ikisatashi-sama pero usted es joven y debería de intentar continuar con su vida.

Sera como el consejo decida.- Inclino su cabeza obedientemente, derramando unas cuantas lagrimas para adornar su actuación- Si mi destino no era estar junto a Kisshu, solo el tiempo lo dirá.

I*I*II*I*I*I*I*

Ichigo suspiro y miro de nuevo a los guardas, apoyo su rostro en su mano, su codo descansaba sobre sus piernas cruzadas. Si ella no podía pasar por su cuenta, tendría que obligar a Kaori a dejarla entrar, llevaba una semana sentándose ahí afuera desde que se levantaba hasta que anochecía. Una maldita semana en la que la chica no se aparecía.

El primer día los dos hombres fornidos se habían burlado de ella a cada hora que pasaba, esperando en vano la llegada de la chica. El segundo día se habían dedicado a las hostilidades, lanzando comentarios sobre el fastidioso color de su cabello o de su actitud prepotente. A partir del tercer día y hasta el quinto no habían hecho mas que insultarla y aventarle papelitos, al parecer ganaban más puntos si estos se metían en su camisa. Sin embargo, ayer y hoy no habían hecho mas que ignorarla, algo que ella agradecía mucho mas que sus hostilidades anteriores, saco una manzana de su bolsa y empezó a comer.

¿Quieren una?- comento casi al aire, los hombres siempre estaban allí antes que ella y se iban después, no estaba segura de que tanto, en el lapso del día no los veía probar bocado. Ellos no le respondieron.

Ichigo bufo exasperada, no tenía intenciones de hacerse su amiga pero, era realmente cansado pasarse todo el día sin hacer nada. Noto como la postura de ambos se torno solemne, poderosa e imponente, giro su cabeza extrañada, Kaori se acercaba por el pasillo, llevaba un vestido blanco, bordado con detalles plateados y brillantes. Se levanto de un salto, la damisela de ella se interpuso en su camino cuando quiso acercarse a la rubia, Ichigo empezaba a perder la paciencia, lo cual debió de notarse en su cara porque uno de los guardias alzo la lanza en contra de su espalda, enviando un terrible escalofrió a través de su cuerpo.

No tiene importancia, Hori- La chica aparto delicadamente, con su mano, a la damisela, ahora se dirigía a Ichigo, con una extraña mirada en el rostro- Si quieres hablar tendremos que ir a un sitio mas privado. Detesto las concurrencias y los chismorreos.

¡Yo solo quiero ver a Kisshu, no tengo tiempo para desperdiciar discutiendo contigo!- La punta del arma en su espalda se adelanto mas, Ichigo deslizo su mano hasta su bolsillo, dispuesta a luchar de ser necesario.

Dejémonos de hostilidades- Kaori se veía enojada- Si realmente estas aquí por Kisshu deberías seguirme sin reprochar nada. Tengo la autoridad suficiente para ordenar que te saquen de aquí.

Yumei se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar por el pasillo, Ichigo la siguió. En su mente ya empezaba a preparar argumentos y defensas en caso de una pelea, la muchacha, Hori, las seguía con paso veloz, asegurándose de que nadie las importunara. Al llegar frente a una puerta blanca de madera, Hori, se adelanto y giro el picaporte, permitiéndoles el acceso. El interior estaba arreglado sencillamente, había diversos libreros, repletos de ejemplares gruesos y antiguos, sillones blancos que se veían mullidos y cómodos, y, en medio de ellos, había una pequeña mesa para tomar el té, la azabache se excuso y salió de la habitación.

Ahora podemos hablar sin interrupciones- Ichigo vio como kaori se sentaba tranquilamente en uno de los sillones, sin mostrar signos de sus rabietas anteriores.

Respecto a lo de Kisshu…- Comenzó a hablar la pelirroja.

Quédatelo, ya no me interesa.- La rubia la había interrumpido, Ichigo se quedo congelada ¿Cómo podía tratarlo así? Él no era un objeto al cual podía simplemente desechar.

¿C-como has dicho?- Tanto cólera como incredulidad se filtraron en su voz, la chica simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Él aun me pertenece- La miraba con sus penetrantes ojos esmeralda- Puedo reclamarlo en cualquier momento, pero yo ya no lo necesito… deberías estar feliz ¿O no?

No te entiendo- Ichigo quería abofetearla pero la confusión lograba mantenerla calmada- ¿Por qué me impediste verlo durante todo este tiempo si todo iba a terminar así?

La chica se rió durante algunos instantes antes de responder- Oh, se me olvido decirte…- Su actitud cambio completamente- El te odia. Es él el que ya no desea verte

¡Mientes!- Ichigo se alzo rápidamente del sillón, las piernas separadas- ¡Él no me odia!

¿Cómo estas tan segura?- La rubia se aliso el vestido, sin inmutarse.

_Porque el me ama. _

Quiso decirlo, gritarlo de ser posible pero, el recuerdo de todas esas tardes discutiendo por Kaori y el beso que habían compartido en su fiesta la detuvo. No era posible que siguiera amándola, no cuando ponía tanta atención en cada uno de los gustos y disgustos de ella, no cuando la besaba de esa manera… No cuando ella lo había lastimado, cuando por su culpa estaba en ese mundo de obscuridad infinita. Había destrozado su futuro, su vida ¿Aun así podía decir que la amaba?

La ojiverde sonrió ante su silencio, saco un cepillo y empezó a alaciar sus cabellos.- Puede ser que en algún momento le hayas interesado pero eso ha cambiado completamente…

No es verdad- Susurro Ichigo, en ese momento entro Hori con una bandeja de Té, deposito una taza frente a Ichigo y le ofreció la otra a la rubia.

¿Eso crees?- Kaori sostuvo su taza con ambas manos frente a su rostro, inclinándose hacia adelante, sus ojos verdes centellaban con diversión- Entonces entra a esa habitación, deja que piense que eres alguien mas y empieza a mencionar tu nombre… veras como no miento. No quiere saber absolutamente nada de ti…

Sorbió su té, esperando una respuesta. Ichigo estaba demasiado consternada para hablar, si todo era verdad ¿Qué haría? Decidió que no importaba, iría a verlo de todos modos, asintió firmemente con la cabeza y hablo con voz segura.

Tengo que verlo, solo quiero eso… disculparme con él y agradecerle- Kaori la vio directo a los ojos, repentinamente se sintió extraña.

Hazlo si quieres- Volteo su rostro, mirando hacia un amplio ventanal.- Ya te dije que no me interesa, que te destrocen el corazón será un bono extra para mi…. Sinceramente, eres fastidiosa.

Lo soy y eso nunca le ha importado a Kisshu.-Hizo ademan de salir de la habitación pero la suave voz de Kaori la trajo de vuelta.

Espera, solicito que le regreses esto- Volteo, dispuesta a gritarle, ella no era la sirvienta de nadie. Pero se detuvo, Hori le tendía la cajita dorada en un cojín de terciopelo.- Entrégaselo después de que hayas comprobado que el ya no te quiere…. No necesito conservarlo

P-pero…- No quería decirle "El te quiere, lo lastimaras" porque eso seria admitir su derrota. La cara que había puesto debió de haberle dado la información suficiente a la ojiverde.

Dile que su delicada prometida no soporto el dolor de verlo en una cama, que no pudo enfrentarse a la perspectiva de enfrentar un futuro a su lado- Dijo indiferentemente, sorbiendo su taza de té de vez en cuando- O que soy una fría e insensible chica que jugo todo el tiempo con él, una cruel princesa que no quería mas que su poder…- Volteo su mirada, dispuesta a enfrentarla, entrecruzando los ojos de ambas- Lo que sea que le digas, no me afectara…

La perspectiva de lastimarlo la acobardo, estar con él después de tanto tiempo, solo para lastimarlo, la hacia sentir como la peor escoria del mundo… una idea llego a su mente, como si eso hubiese sido lo mas correcto del mundo.

_Debió de haberme golpeado a mí…. Él nunca debió de haberme protegido._


	7. Chapter 7

Kisshu…- El susurro en su voz le añadió un toque pesado al aire, llevaba casi una hora parada frente a la puerta blanca, los guardias se habían retirado desde antes de su llegada. El miedo de no saber que era lo que encontraría detrás de esa puerta la mantenía fija en su lugar, ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Poder entrar tan confiada como Kaori? Ella al menos estaba segura de que Kisshu querría recibirla, contuvo el aliento durante algunos segundos, hasta que por fin se obligo a tomar el picaporte y girarlo, entrando en la estancia.

Pensó que lo encontraría despierto, como en sus sueños, sonriéndole e invitándola a sentarse a su lado. Sin embargo, su pecho subía y bajaba en un continuo vaivén, dormía tranquilamente, el florero a su lado permanecía vacio. Se acerco hasta el borde de la cama y acaricio la mejilla del joven, igual de pálida que siempre, todavía tenia leves marcas de los aruños de la criatura, sintió su aliento, suave y tibio, cepillar sus dedos y unas grandes ganas de derramar lagrimas se agolparon en su pecho… el dolor de verlo tan frágil e indefenso era demasiado, mas aun cuando era todo su culpa, de haber sido mas hábil podría haberlo esquivado, se reprocho por su ineptitud, de haberse levantado mas temprano para escoger los zapatos adecuados… se le ocurrían un montón de cosas que pudo haber hecho.

Sintió sus propias mejillas mas cálidas y húmedas, comenzó a hipar tratando de contener sus lagrimas- Lo siento- Susurro, segura de que no podía escucharla.- Lo siento tanto…

Los parpados del chico temblaron, justo cuando una gota cristalina aterrizaba en su mano, Ichigo estuvo a punto de lanzarse a su pecho, de decirle lo mucho que lo apreciaba y que allí estaba, con él, para ayudarlo en lo que fuera. La voz de él la detuvo, escucho el nombre que menos quería oír en estos momentos.

¿Kaori? ¿Por qué no habías venido?- Sonrió dulcemente y eso solo la hizo sentirse aun peor- Kaori, responde- Luego en un susurro agrego- Huele a frutillas… no puede ser nadie mas

Observo lo opacos que lucían sus ojos, antes brillaban como el oro y ahora parecían algo similar al cobre antiguo, él se sentó en la cama y empezó a tantear el aire, hablaba con voz temblorosa, como si estuviese asustado.- ¿Kaori?

Lo vio soltar algunas lagrimas al mismo tiempo que pasaba sus manos por entre sus cabellos, ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos y se sentó al borde de la cama, Ichigo no sabia que decir, nunca espero verlo así, el guerrero arrogante y coqueto que conocía nunca permitiría que nadie viera este lado de él, aquel que sufría como cualquier otra persona.

Ha sido un sueño, otra vez- La tristeza en su voz le provoco a la pelirroja un nudo en la garganta, sus lagrimas aumentaban y mordía sus labios en un vano intento de no llorar mas- Estoy solo- Susurro lastimosamente- siempre lo he estado… nadie permanece a mi lado…todos se alejan…

Quería decirle "Yo estoy aquí, no me he alejado" no obstante algo la detenía, era una sensación de miedo y nerviosismo, el no saber si realmente la quería a su lado o si simplemente le diría que se fuera de allí, que lo dejara solo nuevamente.

¿Por qué sigo con vida?- La chica se sorprendió tanto por la pregunta como por el cambio en su tono de voz, se oía resentida e irremediablemente cargada de una tristeza desgarradora- Debería haber muerto… en ese instante.

_Por mi culpa él esta llorando, sufriendo y deseando haber muerto…. Yo destruí su vida y todo lo que era…_

A-aquí estoy- Su voz se escucho rota y algo ronca por el llanto- estoy justo a tu lado… no es un sueño… ¡No digas que deseas haber muerto!

El último grito había sonado más bien como un chillido desesperado, espero impacientemente con el cuerpo tembloroso. La mirada vacía del chico se fue posando lentamente en su dirección, pensó, tontamente, que el la vería y se daría cuenta de que ella no era Kaori.

¿Kaori? ¿De verdad estas ahí?- Ella se acerco y le tendió su mano, el había extendido su brazo, buscando su contacto. El la tomo agradecido, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

Tu voz suena distinta- Ichigo palideció- supongo que nunca antes te había escuchado así de triste… discúlpame…

No importa- Tapaba su boca con una mano, estaba dispuesta a ser Kaori si eso era lo que el quería- Estoy aquí… por que lo deseo… te quiero tanto Kisshu

Sollozaba amargamente, sintió el suave apretón de la mano del joven, lo vio directamente a los ojos, aquellos que nunca mas podrían darle su calidez al compartir sus chistes, ni siquiera retarla cuando estuviesen enojados o dolidos. El volvió a hablar, volteo su cara instintivamente, hablando tan despacio que la chica tuvo que obligarse a callar para poder escucharlo.

Soy patético, ¿Verdad?- Ichigo negó con la cabeza sin darse cuenta de que él no podía verlo.- Es difícil aceptar que me encuentro perdido y sumido en la obscuridad… es extraño- Luego agrego con un susurro, como si le avergonzara admitirlo- me asusta…. Estoy asustado, Kaori.

Ichigo sintió que tiraba de ella y la envolvía en un cálido abrazo, se aterro, podía descubrirla.

Soy débil- A su confesión le siguió una risa algo histérica y baja- También lo soy…. No tenia idea de que tan débil podía ser…. Pero, tu estas aquí…. Tu no te iras ¿Verdad?

No lo hare- La joven había sentido la angustia en su ultima pregunta, correspondió a su abrazo, aferrándose a él, quería darle el apoyo que necesitaba- No debes preocuparte por nada… todo estará bien... yo siempre, estaré a tu lado…

*I*I*I*I*

Señorita Yumei, ¿Esta segura de esto?- Hori se esforzaba en acomodar el listón en el cabello de la chica.- Aun puede regresar con el joven Ikisatashi y….

¿Y hacer que?, Hori-No se molesto en mirarla, estaba ocupada leyendo un papel- ¿Cuidar de él durante toda su vida? Yo quiero bailar en amplios salones, saberme la esposa de alguien poderoso e importante… poder ir a donde quiera y cuando yo lo quiera… Él ya no es para mí, entiéndelo como yo lo he hecho.

Como desee, señorita- La damisela suspiro derrotada, se había criado prácticamente junto a Kaori y la había visto cambiar desde la muerte de su madre.

_Antes, solía ser tan dulce. _

Hori, tengo que llegar hoy a mi cita…- Empezó a trabajar más rápidamente, se había dejado llevar por el ayer, en esos ojos fríos y esmeraldas ya no existía ningún sentimiento de cariño o aprecio. Aun le sorprendía que le hablara por su nombre y confiara en ella, en vez de llamarla y tratarla como una sirvienta.

Todo listo, Señorita. Ya podemos partir al jardín de Lervetux- Kaori asintió, su cabello iba adornado con una sola tira color lavanda, estaba trenzada entre sus cabellos rubios. El vestido era del mismo tono, con unos pequeños bordados en verde oliva. Lucia absolutamente perfecta, ideal para conquistar como decía ella misma.

Ella y Hori habían tomado un carruaje hasta el lugar, eran pocos los cyniclones que podían teletransportarse, se detuvieron en un prado amplio y lleno de flores, a los costados había paredes y columnas de piedra que ocultaban unos cuantos salones en su interior. Bajo con cuidado y se sorprendió al ver a la persona que la esperaba, un joven de la edad de Kisshu sino es que uno o dos años mayor, le ofreció su mano, llego a pensar que se trataba de un mayordomo pero las finas ropas la hicieron cambiar rápidamente de opinión. Era completamente diferente a como lo había imaginado, esperaba que, quien sea que hubiese pedido su mano fuera, al menos, diez años mayor que ella, los hombres jóvenes no solían solicitar una esposa en especifico.

Se encontró examinando su piel, tersa y limpia como la de ella. En vez de los cabellos entrecanos que se había imaginado, se encontró con un sedoso y cobrizo tono castaño, los ojos de él eran grises y luminosos. _Como los de mamá. _Pensó inconscientemente, su boca masculina se curvo en una sonrisa sencilla y que no por eso dejaba de ser hermosa, se dejo guiar por él en un silencioso paseo, tenia cierto encanto, no poseía rasgos exóticos como Kisshu pero, para ella él era perfecto.

Un cosquilleo incomodo se paseo por su estomago, su voz lo hizo intensificarse cuando se presento.- Mi nombre es Nephrael… Nephrael Lervetux…

*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*

Pai… necesito tu ayuda- La pelirroja lo miraba de frente, veía las marcas de lagrimas en sus mejillas, la invito a pasar a su despacho.

El alíen ciertamente se había sorprendido cuando lo habían mandado a llamar de su laboratorio, ni siquiera Kisshu o Taruto hacían eso, sabían que el siempre estaba ocupado con nuevos experimentos, como el que usaba para que los cyniclones pudieran ir y volver de la tierra pareciendo humanos normales.

Al pensar en Kisshu había suspirado, había ido a verlo en diversas ocasiones, al igual que Taruto, pero era obvio que el deseaba la compañía de alguien más, no por eso despreciaba la de ellos. Al principio había creído que la compañía que quería era de la chica gato pero, conforme pasaban los días, se iba poniendo cada vez mas molesto cuando la mencionaban, tranquilizándose y sonriendo cuando hablaban de Yumei. Le pareció extraño e imposible, no podía juzgarlo si sus sentimientos habían cambiado, él mismo lo había experimentado, sin embargo, el amor que el le había profesado a la mew parecía tan diferente y sincero.

Al entrar al salón ambos tomaron asiento, el asintió firmemente con la cabeza en un lento y único movimiento, Ichigo no espero más para empezar a hablar, la notaba nerviosa, triste y poco convencida al mismo tiempo, no lo miraba a los ojos.

Pai, necesito que me ayudes a parecer un Cyniclon…- Alzo su mirada, encarándolo y mostrándole que no cambiaria de decisión.

Mmm… no veo porque debería hacerlo- Pensó, por un momento, en lo fácil que seria para el modificar el sistema que empleaba para los de su raza, invirtiendo la transformación, pero lo dejo de lado, el no estaba ahí para cumplir los deseos y caprichos de los seres humanos.

Por favor- La chica le suplicaba con la mirada- quiero ayudar a Kisshu…

¿Kisshu?- Levanto una ceja, mostrándole su intriga, el resto de su cara permanecía igual- No veo que tiene que ver él en esto.

Pai, entiéndeme… por favor- Suspiro, estaba perdiendo su tiempo. Si en algo se parecían ella y Kisshu era en que ambos eran demasiado obstinados y persistentes. Cuando no deseaban compartir sus motivos con nadie mas, no lo harían ni aunque estuviesen al borde de la muerte.

No puedo entender algo que no se ha explicado- Su voz era monótona y uniforme.

No puedo decirte… No puedo decirle a nadie- Su respuesta lo extraño, lo hacia sospechar, aunque si Kisshu estaba involucrado, bueno, no quería despreciarlo pero, en su condición actual, no creía que pudiese ocasionar mucho daño.

Necesito datos…. No trabajo sin datos- Pensó que con eso la convencería, recordó de nuevo su teoría sobre ambos y espero estar equivocado.

Bien…. No me ayudes, lo resolveré yo misma…- Tenia razón, no hablarían tan fácilmente. Ella se levanto y camino con paso firme hasta la puerta, Pai se lamento por lo que iba a hacer pero, si involucraba a Kisshu, él bien podría hacer una excepción.

Estará listo mañana a medio día- La chica volteo incrédula, agradecida y emocionada. Corrió atravesando la habitación con los brazos extendidos, pensó que lo golpearía, en lugar de eso lo abrazo, Pai se quedo estático, ella nunca le había mostrado ninguna señal de simpatía, él incluso creía que ella le temía…. Al recibir su abrazo no pudo menos que pensar_ ¿Tanto así era su desesperación?_

Gracias- Ichigo se limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano antes de irse. Pai aun no se movía, todo había sido demasiado raro para él.


	8. Chapter 8

_Mina-san... veo q en el anterior vvapi se borro mi nota de autora... ni modos_

_de cualquier forma esta vez les presentare doble capitulo es que XD se q me matarian si solo les presento este _

_Debo aclarar que esta idea surgio desde antes de presentar a mi Kaori como la fria dama calculadora que es_

_Bueno, nada mas agregara que solo puedo soñar con que Tokyo Mew Mew ME PERTENEZCA TT-TT _

_Moo Kisshu deberia ser mio, yo si lo quiero, al menos muuuucho mas que Ichigo ¬¬_

* * *

><p><em>Neprhael… Nephrael Lervetux<em>

Mi nombre es Kaori…- Su voz sono suave y algo soñadora, se obligo a volver a la realidad con una sensación como una bofetada helada, se recordó a si misma que esa no era su forma de ser, enderezo su postura y sus ojos abandonaron el brillo adquirido, volvían a ser fríos y distantes. Su tono se volvió más orgulloso, manteniendo cierta suavidad, correspondiente a cualquier conversación- Kaori Yumei… Aunque eso es algo que ya sabe, ¿Verdad joven Lervetux?

El chico se carcajeo a su lado, arrugando la nariz, Kaori quería enfadarse pero una parte de ella se lo impedía. Opto por mantenerse indiferente, hasta que él se explicara. Hori había tomado nota de su expresión pasada y ahora sonreía, tal vez aun existían sentimientos dentro de su joven señorita.

Discúlpame- El chico sostenía su estomago con ambas manos, sonreía hacia Yumei y la miraba directo a los ojos, se sintió vulnerable- Pero es que es demasiada formalidad… para alguien que será mi futura esposa.

Siguió caminando, con una sonrisa en el rostro, Kaori lo siguió extrañada ¿Qué le hacia creer eso? Estaba indignada y no temía dejárselo en claro, nadie, absolutamente nadie, le decía a Kaori Yumei con quien debía casarse o que era lo que le esperaba en el futuro, la sala de guerra solo haba sido un medio para completar sus planes.

¿Tu futura esposa? Te recuerdo que sigo comprometida con Kisshu Ikisatashi- Él se había detenido abruptamente, Kaori sonrió satisfecha, de seguro había herido su orgullo.- Al cabo de un año podría regresar a su lado…

Él se volteo, sus ojos grises parecían menos brillantes que antes, se acerco lentamente hacia ella, podía ver el movimiento de las ondulaciones de su cabello mecidas por el viento, tomo la barbilla de la joven con una de sus manos, acerco sus rostros y viéndola directo a los ojos empezó a hablar.

Pero a diferencia de él, yo te amo- Kaori tembló ante el sonido de las palabras que mas odiaba- Te conquistare… atare tu corazón al mío… no querrás alejarte de mi lado, como yo no quiero hacerlo del tuyo… cada vez que cierres tus ojos veras mi rostro, no el de él… Tus labios y los míos desearan no separarse jamás…Luchare contra cada barrera que pongas entre nosotros…recuerda mis palabras Kaori… Tú serás mi esposa…

Luego de eso él la soltó, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia una de las fuentes del jardín, debajo de un árbol una mesa se encontraba dispuesta con un juego de té y algunos bocadillos.- Muero de hambre- El tono de su voz era alegre, la rubia se sintió terriblemente desequilibrada- Kaori, vamos. No quiero merendar sin la compañía de una señorita tan hermosa como tu…

_Por supuesto _Pensó. _Yo no soy más que un trofeo, una belleza para presumir cuando nos casemos…_

No tengo ningún problema con ello, Joven Lervetux- Había recuperado su compostura, no debía de darse el lujo de exponerse con él. Lo observo hacer una mueca- Y le suplico que me llame con el respeto debido, Señorita Yumei no Kaori.

KA-O-RI- El bufo molesto después de decirlo, luego lo vio sonreír, ella se mostro extrañada. Neprhael por su parte le ofreció una silla que ella ocupo inmediatamente, tomo una de sus manos y mordisqueo sus dedos, ella chillo alarmada antes de retirar su mano abruptamente. El chico se sentó enfrente de ella y alzando un dedo le dijo- Y yo te suplico que me llames por mi nombre, Nephrael ¿Recuerdas?

Absolutamente no- Kaori inflo sus mejillas, sus ojos penetraban el ambiente. Eso siempre le funcionaba en casa, él no debía ser demasiado diferente de cualquier hombre que hubiese chantajeado antes, lo miro reírse inocentemente, al parar la miro directo a los ojos y hablo con ella nuevamente.

Entonces te propongo un trato- Asintió dubitativa- Bésame- Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida- Hazlo y dejare que me llames Sabandija rastrera si ese es tu deseo… Y yo te llamare Señorita Yumei

Negó con la cabeza, no es como si no hubiese besado a alguien antes. Kisshu había sido el primero pero, en aquel momento se había sentido tan segura de que se casaría con él que no le había importado. Además, algo en Nephrael le decía que era peligroso hacerlo, como si una vez que lo hiciera ella no podría detenerse.

Dejémoslo así, Nephrael- Agrego lo último con pesadez, a él pareció no importarle el que hubiese rechazado su oferta de besarlo. Volvió a sonreír como antes de que ella le hubiese recordado su compromiso con Kisshu, parecía tan ingenuo así, nadie podía imaginarse que detrás de esa cara se escondía alguien tan capaz de manipular los eventos a su favor.

_¿Y si solo yo soy afectada por él?_

Juguemos a algo- Interrumpió sus pensamientos con un tono alegre. Kaori tenia la taza de té sobre sus labios y el simplemente la observaba con los codos apoyados en la mesa, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos entrelazadas. – Cinco preguntas…

¿Cinco preguntas?- La chica no pudo abstenerse de preguntar.

Habria sugerido diez pero… al parecer sigues un poco enojada- El amplio su sonrisa, mostrándose relajado y confiado, de una manera dulce y normal, muy diferente a la de ella.

Me refería a que no se que es eso…. ¿Cómo funciona?- Parecía que el chico contenía una risa, Kaori se pregunto porque.

Es muy sencillo, cada uno de nosotros hace cinco preguntas al otro, que tendrá que responder sinceramente… creo que servirá para que nos conozcamos mejor- La chica asintió, comprendiéndolo.

¿Eso es todo? Parece muy sencillo… ¿Quién empieza?- Ahora el chico si que sonreía complacido, negó con su cabeza.

Tu ya has empezado, llevas cuatro preguntas… te queda una pero, seré gentil y tomare las anteriores como una sola… puedes continuar con tus preguntas- Kaori inmediatamente se levanto para protestar, no era posible que la hubiesen engañado tan fácilmente.

¡Eso es injusto!- Se sintió como una chiquilla, se aclaro la garganta y hablo políticamente mientras tomaba asiento- Quiero decir, yo no sabia nada sobre las reglas

Tic Toc- El chico movía su dedo índice de un lado a otro, disfrutando- Se te agota el tiempo… puedo empezar yo si quieres, así dejas tus dos preguntas para el ultimo

La chica asintió descontenta, esta era la clase de cosas que la ponían de mal humor. Ni siquiera podía pensar en algo para preguntarle, empezó a beber de su taza nuevamente.

¿Te parezco atractivo?- Ella escupió algo de su té, lo miro rápidamente pero el ya sonreía satisfecho.

No eres un caso perdido- Se limito a decir antes de continuar con su bebida, el asintió complacido.

¿Con cuantos hombres te has besado?- La miro con los ojos entrecerrados, serio y ansioso. Ella suspiro y puso una mano en su frente, no le vio el caso a mentirle.

Uno- Por un momento vio su cara llenarse de alegría y sorpresa. Aunque también había un poco de celos.

¿Me podrías contar algo sobre tu familia?- Kaori sonrió, lo atraparía en su propio juego.

Si, podría- El espero impaciente, la chica continuo en silencio, un abejorro paso zumbando por el frente de la cara del chico quien de pronto comprendió todo y se soltó a reír.

¿No me vas a decir nada a menos que te lo pregunte correctamente, verdad?- Un poco mas, se dijo a si misma.

Estas en lo correcto- Una sonrisa picara se asomo en el rostro de él.

¿Ni aunque amenazara con besarte?- ¡Lo tengo! Deposito su taza sobre la mesa y se dedico a sonreírle con superioridad.

Probablemente si, sin embargo has agotado todas tus preguntas- El se mostro sorprendido, si que lo había atrapado.- Es mi turno… ¿Por qué… por que me escogiste?

Por que te amo- Fue su sencilla respuesta. Después de lo mucho que le había costado a la rubia hacer esa pregunta el le salía con eso, giro sus ojos fastidiada.

Entonces dime- Respiro profundo antes de preguntar- ¿Qué es lo que te llamo la atención sobre mí?

Mordió su labio inferior, esperando su respuesta, el no tardo casi nada en empezar a responderle, como si hubiese estado planeando decirle eso desde un comienzo. Empezó algo dubitativo pero confiado, probablemente seria vergüenza.

Cuando te vi en el salón, pensé que eras increíblemente hermosa- Ella bufo, no se esperaba más- pero también creí que eras engreída, manipuladora y egoísta…- A sus espaldas escucho la tenue risa de Hori- Yo estaba a un lado de una de las personas que te iban a evaluar, estaba a punto de retirarme cuando abriste tus ojos y miraste justo al frente…. Me hipnotizaste… quede conmovido… vi tu dolor… un dolor que permanecía escondido dentro de ti… Yo quiero ser la persona que cure tu corazón…. Kaori, permíteme ser esa persona.

Kaori se levanto, la mesa tembló y algunos platos derramaron su contenido. Nephrael la seguía mirando pero ella se mantenía distante, supo con tristeza que se había encerrado aun mas en si misma- ¡No hay nada que curar!

Se alejo a paso rápido de él, seguida de su damisela, alzando la falda de su vestido para poder ir más deprisa, el no hizo intento de detenerla, lo cual agradeció interiormente. Nephrael estaba al tanto de que ella no era de las chicas que admitían ser consoladas entre los brazos de un hombre, no cuando acababa de conocerlo. Aun así, él sabia que podría encontrar a la verdadera Yumei, solo tendría que esperar.

No había nada malo en ella, se convenció conforme se acercaba al carruaje, Nephrael se había equivocado, ella era perfecta, se había esforzado por ser perfecta. Lo sabia, se lo habían dicho y demostrado cuando se convirtió en la prometida de Kisshu… si Ichigo no lo hubiese arruinado, ella no habria tenido que conocer a Nephrael, podía haberse casado con Kisshu… vivir la vida que siempre había querido.

_A diferencia de él, yo te amo. _

Lo recordó, su voz sincera al decírselo, la mirada en sus ojos, la suavidad de su toque y la sonrisa que le regalaba…

_No es amor, el solo desea lo mismo que yo… Soy un trofeo… No existe tal cosa como él amor…_

Subió al carruaje y le ordeno alejarse a toda prisa de ahí, Hori se sentó a su lado, ya había sacado su cepillo, lista para intentar relajarla pero, Kaori no parecía de humor para ello, se mantuvo con la mirada perdida en la distancia… Hori acaricio su cabello, Yumei no sabia que pensar…

Se acordó del rostro de Ichigo cuando le dijo que Kisshu la odiaba y como ella lo había negado tan fervientemente… en ese momento se había preguntado si así se sentiría amar a alguien. Si el amar era creer ciegamente en alguien…

No lo quiero, no lo necesito- Fue lo único que salió de sus labios.


	9. Chapter 9

Increíble…- La palabra se desvanecía en sus labios como si jamás hubiese sido pronunciada, al menos eso aparento Pai quien no hizo ademan de responderle. Ichigo se encontraba delante de un espejo de cuerpo completo, estaba concentrada en memorizar su imagen.

El cabello largo y rosa le caía en bucles por la espalda, no eran como los rizos de Kaori, con una visita al salón podría solucionarlo, su piel se había empalidecido varios tonos, siendo un poco mas obscura que la del ojivioleta, sus ojos parecían mas abiertos y las pestañas, largas y profundamente negras, que los enmarcaban los hacían parecer mas felinos y coquetos de lo que cualquier rímel podría lograr. Se sentía como una extraña, su mirada era rosa como cuando era una mew, las orejas alargadas en su cabeza no hacían mas que recordarle que ya no parecía una humana común y corriente, esto era similar a como se había sentido al verse como Mew Ichigo por primera vez. Mordió su labio distraídamente y noto el volumen que este había adquirido, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y angulosas, en sus manos lucían largas uñas pintadas de un rosa pálido, su cuerpo, pensó con decepción, seguía siendo el mismo, sin las pronunciadas curvas que tenia la rubia.

Poso una mano sobre el espejo, soltando un suspiro y ladeando la cabeza, la mirada triste de sus ojos pareció llamar la atención de Pai, quien no comento nada. El resplandeciente anillo en su mano izquierda la ayudo a concentrarse, se irguió y giro hacia el alíen.

Muchas gracias, Pai.- Ichigo relajo su mirada, la ultima vez lo había abrazado por impulso ahora deseaba hacer lo mismo, se abstuvo de hacerlo, su voz se quebraba conforme hablaba- G-gracias de verdad…

Mientras conserves el collar podrás parecer una Cyniclon cada vez que quieras...- Si Pai la había escuchado no lo demostró, permaneció inmóvil en su lugar, la chica asintió.- Debería de funcionar correctamente, puedes venir conmigo si llega a fallar pero- Le dirigió su mirada helada y determinante- Asegúrate de que no este haciendo nada importante o podrías arrepentirte, terrícola.

Entendido- Luego, Ichigo, se mostro dubitativa al hablar con Pai- P-Pai… tengo una duda, habrá alguna manera de que pueda suavizar mi voz…

Pai suspiro, ella seguía mordiendo su labio nerviosamente, por un momento se pregunto el porque la estaba ayudando. El ojivioleta se encamino hasta su escritorio y de allí saco un brillo labial, se lo extendió a la pelirroja y le dio las instrucciones debidas, después de aplicarlo solamente tenia que pensar en el tono de voz que deseaba tener y eso seria todo. Antes de despedirse y después de agradecerle nuevamente al alíen, la chica, se dirigió hasta una silla en la habitación, saco algo de su bolso y se lo tendió a Pai quien tomo la caja cuadrada sin demasiado entusiasmo y con algo de desconcierto.

Pastel- ella respondió a su pregunta silenciosa justo antes de salir corriendo por la puerta, si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde

-.-.-.-

_Solo deseo mentirle esta vez._

¡Kisshu!- Entro de forma realmente estrepitosa a la habitación, su voz denotaba completamente su alegría, las ondas del cabello recién rizado se agolpaban alrededor de su cuerpo, el rostro confundido del joven se centro en ella.- ¡FE-LI-CI-DA-DES!

Kaori, ¿No estas un poco diferente el día de hoy?- La voz del chico sono algo incomoda, lo que en realidad quería preguntar era ¿No estas actuando como Ichigo?

Moo, eres cruel.- La chica realizo un vago puchero y se sentó en el borde de la cama acariciando su mano, era una forma de calmarse para ambos. El tono que empleo era dulce y comprensivo- Te he felicitado porque hoy saldrás del hospital, deberías estar feliz.

El peliverde frunció el ceño y gruño un poco, Ichigo se extraño- Me niego. No quiero salir.

Pero, afuera esta haciendo un clima precioso y…- Ichigo se mostro preocupada, realmente quería que él empezara a retomar su vida, el día de hoy ella había cancelado una cita con Aoyama para poder ayudarlo. Sin embargo el alíen se siguió mostrando igual de reticente.

No quiero… no me vas a obligar- El chico se cruzo de brazos y permaneció con el ceño fruncido, la paciencia de Ichigo estaba llegando a su fin, ¡él no podía comportarse de esa manera!

Te hará bien el aire fresco- El tono de su voz era igual al de Kaori, aunque claro en este había sentimientos reales, el labial de Pai había funcionado perfectamente.

NO QUIERO- Grito de nueva cuenta el alíen, Ichigo se levanto y encaro a Kisshu, este se mostro sorprendido ante el brusco movimiento, al menos las facciones de su cara parecían alteradas.

¡Escúchame bien, Ikisatashi Kisshu, vas a mover tu perezoso cuerpo fuera de esa cama y a tener una agradable caminata por el parque conmigo, así lo quieras o no!- La, ahora, pelirrosa deposito una caja entre sus manos ante la cara atónita del chico.- ¡No pase por tantos problemas como para que nada mas decidieras que no te apetecía salir al mundo!

El empezó a protestar, tomando la postura de un niño en pleno berrinche, pero se vio interrumpido nuevamente- No te servirán de nada argumentos como "No tengo nada que hacer en ese mundo" o "No quiero sufrir mas". Tu y yo sabemos que solo seria saliva mal gastada, realmente no lo crees ¿O si?

Humm- Bufo el muchacho, antes de dedicarle un rostro de fastidio a la joven, su voz parecía rencorosa pero a la vez alegre- ¿Dónde quedo la damita perfecta?

Solo ponte los zapatos ¿Quieres?- Ichigo hablo entre dientes, no necesitaba que le recordara a cada momento que ella había tomado la forma de Kaori ante él.

Kisshu saco un par de botas como las que solía usar de dentro de la caja, era algo difícil ponérselas sin ayuda así que la chica se inclino y empezó a atárselas alrededor de las piernas. Su mayordomo se estaba encargando de los asuntos que correspondían a su despacho de guerra, justo como el había ordenado, gracias a la ayuda de "Kaori" sabia que no necesitaría de sus servicios.

-.-.-.-.-.

Señorita Kaori, ya es hora- Hori estaba preocupada, ¿Cómo no estarlo si la ultima vez Yumei había perdido los estribos a la sola mención de Lervetux?

Entiendo- Hablo con voz plana y uniforme, se levanto del asiento que ocupaba enfrente de su espejo y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

Kaori- La rubia se dio la vuelta, su hermano mayor estaba recargado en la puerta- ¿Tienes un minuto?

Por supuesto, Hori adelántate por favor.- La chica obedeció de inmediato, Kaori sintió un poco de incomodidad, sabía que su hermano solo iba a buscarla cuando quería darle alguna reprimenda o cuando deseaba confirmar algo. El siempre se había mostrado más estricto que su padre con respecto a ella.

¿A dónde ibas?- Observo que su hermano estaba evitando mirarla por el momento, entonces deseaba confirmar algo.

No es asunto tuyo- Fuera diplomacia, ese era su hermano, no alguien a quien impresionar. Además ella no le debía explicaciones a nadie.

¿Ibas a visitar a Ikisatashi-sama?- Él rubio le había restado importancia a su comportamiento, la conocía demasiado como para que eso le afectara.

¿C-como?- La chica estaba igualmente confundida y sorprendida, no esperaba que le preguntaran sobre Kisshu.

Lo escuche de un compañero el otro día, al parecer Ikisatashi-sama es visitado todos los días por Kaori Yumei.- Una idea tomo rápidamente forma dentro de la cabeza de Yumei, sabia quien podría ser la única capaz de semejante acto. Bueno, por su parte eso podría ser beneficioso.

Así es- Inclino su cabeza, como si estuviera avergonzada y el tono suave de su voz la ayudaba con el aspecto de niña frágil que quería dar.- Estaba preocupada por él, es difícil… no verlo todo el tiempo.

¿Sabe el lo de Lervetux?- La rubia suspiro irritada, su hermano había ignorado su perfecta actuación. Por su parte el joven simplemente no deseaba aguantar el comportamiento caprichoso de su hermanita.

No, no he tenido la oportunidad ni… el valor de decirle.- La rubia ya no se molestaba en actuar, excepto por la ultima oración.

Entendido, aunque deberías hacerlo pronto. Si él resultase herido tú pagarías las consecuencias.- Kaori bufo, no quería consejos inútiles. La única que saldría herida o que pagaría consecuencias seria Ichigo.

Kenrel, deja ya eso. Se lo que hago- Él chico asintió pero antes de irse le dirigió unas cuantas palabras más.

El problema, hermanita, es que solo haces lo que te conviene, no lo correcto.-

* * *

><p><em>Entonces, espero que estos capitulos hayan sido de su agrado<em>

_Saben? un review no afecta a nadie XD _

_Ok, pero en serio, no se contengan en dejarlos :p_

_Estoy ansiosa por llegar al capitulo 11...*suspiro* me encanta ese cap aunque no se que vayan a opinar ustedes_

_Bueno chicas... se despide ILK_


	10. Chapter 10

_Mina-san_

_Mite mite! un nuevo capitulo de este fic... ya se que muchas odian que Ichigo se haga pasar por Kaori_

_Sin embargo estoy realmente emocionada... despues de este viene el capi que mas disfrute de escribir_

**_Si recibo tres reviews lo subo este mismo sabado :3 _**

_De cualquier forma estoy a punto de desvelarme una noche para adelantar capitulos, ver anime, etc... digo a aprovechar los dia libres se ha dicho... _

_Nada mas podre dedicar uno a mi adiccion TT-TT ni modos tengo q estudiar_

_Como sea No poseo ningun derecho sobre Tokyo Mew Mew_

_Aunque pronto tendre mi propio Kish ¬u¬_

* * *

><p>¡Wow! ¡Es hermoso!- Ichigo iba colgada del brazo del peliverde con suma familiaridad, a su alrededor familias de Cyniclones la veian con curiosidad, al parecer les resultaba extraño que mostrara tanta sorpresa a lo que debería de ser la vida diaria de un habitante de Cyniclonia.<p>

¿En serio? ¿Qué nunca salias de casa?- Kisshu que hasta el momento se habia estado riendo entre dientes se atrevió a hablar.

N-no a esta parte- La chica se dio cuenta de su error y empezo a actuar con mayor naturalidad, a primera vista el paisaje alrededor de ella era simplemente irreal, el césped verde centelleaba con cada movimiento que el viento le obligaba a dar y sus destellos lucian una infinidad de colores, Ichigo sentía como si caminara por sobre un arcoirirs. Las flores no se quedaban atrás, despedían olores maravillosos y al acercarse a ellas podía sentir una suavidad mayor a la de la seda en cada uno de sus petalos, sus formas diversas y únicas.

Mmm… Eso es extraño, pensé que adorabas la vida social.- Kisshu se habia quedado algo pensativo con ello, el agarre de Ichigo se hizo mas fuerte, tenia ganas de preguntarle tantas cosas entre ellas si realmente la odiaba.

Kisshu, a pesar de mostrarse relajado y hasta alegre no la estaba pasando igual de bien, se sentía perdido y desorientado. Era una sensación extraña y desconcertante, después de todo habia estado en ese parque cientos de veces. Pai, Taruto y él habían ayudado en el diseño de los caminos que se pondrían a los alrededores del extenso prado, con sus grandes y frescas colinas, para fungir como avenidas principales, asi como también habian supervisado la distribución de las plantas para evitar una perdida de fertilidad en el suelo.

Todo esto es maravilloso, Kisshu. ¿No estas feliz de haber salido?- La chica procuraba cambiar el tema, se sentía realmente relajada al estar junto a Kisshu y no queria que algo tan simple como un descuido arruinara el momento que estaban compartiendo. Se suponía que el dia de hoy debería de haber ido al zoológico con Aoyama pero ahora esa idea parecía demasiado aburrida, si la comparaba con el colorido paisaje que estaba presenciando.

Ignoro el gruñido inconforme del chico, este parecía sentirse bien con ella también a pesar de sus esfuerzos por ocultarlo. Dentro de él se desarrollaban sentimientos de intriga y confusión, después de todo él siempre se habia sentido totalmente enamorado de Ichigo, hasta el grado de caer en la locura, el que la presencia y compañía de Kaori le resultase tan natural lo confundía en sobremanera, se obligo a alejar sus pensamientos de la pelirroja, pensar en ella solo esparcía un agudo y lacerante dolor en su pecho. Aun esperaba su visita, Ichigo no era asi ¿Le habria pasado algo? Tal vez Kaori no habia querido decirle que la Quimera habia logrado herirla a ella tambien, o tal vez se habria accidentado en su planeta humano, ¿Por qué no estaba a su lado? ¿No era ella el modelo perfecto de amiga? Probablemente… pensó, con lo cual su humor decayó…. no lo consideraba amigo suyo, pensar eso le dolia aun mas, creer que ni siquiera habia logrado una amistad sincera con ella era desalentador en mucho sentidos.

¿Kisshu?...- El mencionado se sobresalto por la sorpresa, no se habia dado cuenta de que la chica lo habia estado llamando, ella por su parte lo observaba curiosa, aunque esto no pudiese ser apreciado por el joven.

¿H-hai?... me descuide... Kaori… ¿Qué era lo que me decias?- Era en verdad un imbécil, o al menos asi es como se clasifico a si mismo una vez que hubo vuelto a su realidad, pensar que habia estado pensando en una chica que nunca le correspondería cuando aquella que sacrificaba tanto por él lo estaba acompañando. Y que su difunta madre lo perdonara si mentia, porque debia admitirlo, se estaba enamorando de la rubia.

No hay problema, Kish. Te pregunte que si deseabas comer algo- Ichigo no se molesto en tratar de sacarle información, haberlo visto en aquel estado de reflexión habia sido realmente grato aunque podría apostar a que se veria aun mejor con sus ojos brillando del característico color ambar. El joven pareció sobresaltarse cuando ella hablo, a lo mejor habia dicho algo extraño sin darse cuenta.

¿Cómo?- Kisshu mantenía sus ojos opacos abiertos, se habia detenido y su rostro estaba algo sonrosado y estupefacto.

¿Qué si deseabas algo de comer?- la pelirosa arqueo una ceja y lo miro fijamente tratando de obtener mayor información.

No- negó con la cabeza- ¿Cómo me llamaste?

¿Eh?- Ichigo simplemente no habia prestado atención a lo que habia dicho, su mente también habia estado ocupada, sobre todo recriminándose el que él se encontrara en esta situación.

Me llamaste… Kish- Ichigo también se asombro cuando escucho el susurro de la ultima palabra. No se habia dado cuenta de ello.

Lo siento, no volverá a pasar. Ni siquiera lo pensé…- Se apresuro a añadir antes de que el la detuviera tomando la mano que permanecia colgada de su brazo y apretándola suavemente, por alguna extraña razón recordó que en otra época y circunstancias él la habria hecho callar con un beso.

Me gusta…- Ichigo escucho la felicidad en su voz, enmudeció y se apresuro a soltar su mano, dejando al chico algo confuso, se excuso diciendo que iria a comprar algún bocadillo. Taruto le habia cambiado algunos yens por la moneda de su planeta unos días atrás, justo cuando queria comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños a Pudding.

Al verse sin ella Kisshu se sintió realmente perdido, todo a su alrededor era como una pesadilla, estaba oscuro y se encontraba completamente solo. Si alguien deseaba atacarlo podría hacerlo sin ningún problema, era un sentimiento de impotencia demasiado asfixiante. Escucho las risas de algunos niños a su alrededor y como corrian sin control próximos a él, trago saliva, sabia que este ambiente habia sido preservado por sus altas y bellas colinas, un chiquillo lo golpeo y el perdió el equilibrio, pereciera que el suelo hubiese desaparecido de debajo de él.

Ichigo llevaba unas cuantas frutas en una cestita tejida, esta tenia una tapa con un broche en forma de flor, era lo único que habia podido encontrar por ahí cerca. Se sentía algo desilusionada Kisshu habia lucido una gran sonrisa cuando "Kaori" lo habia llamado Kish, habia sido demasiado iluso de su parte pensar que el apodo lo incomodaría o desagradaría. Era obvio que él chico sentía algo mas que una simple atracción por la rubia, caminaba con la cabeza gacha, estaba cerca de donde habia dejado a Kish, entonces escucho un grito ahogado que la hizo tirar la cesta en el acto y correr al auxilio del peliverde.

Él estaba cayendo por la ladera en la que habían estado caminando hasta hace poco tiempo. ¿Qué acaso era estúpida? ¿Cómo se le habia ocurrido abandonarlo en ese lugar y en el estado en el que se encontraba él? Gracias a sus habilidades mews logro sujetarlo y jalarlo hacia ella, evitando con ello que rodara por la colina, era una suerte que el no fuera demasiado pesado.

Por su parte el chico estaba realmente agradecido, no por el daño físico que le habia evitado, mas bien porque, al momento en el que ella habia estrechado su mano, habia sentido la calidez de sus sentimientos, lo mucho que se preocupaba por él. Antes de su llegada, todo se habia sentido horriblemente aterrador, la sensación de estar cayendo en un vacio, en la oscuridad a la cual habia sido condenado, se estaba perdiendo en la soledad que habia regido toda su vida. Ese contacto representaba su palabra de siempre estar para él, la chica lo vio de la misma manera.

En la mente de ambos se formo la misma promesa:

_A partir de ahora, yo siempre estare a tu lado…. Nunca soltare tu mano._

_I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I_

Kaori, luces realmente radiante el dia de hoy- La chica se limito a observar sin expresión al joven que besaba su mano, estaba decidida a no dejarse convencer por su absurdas palabras.

Gracias, Joven Lervetux- Escucho el tenue gruñido del castaño, una parte de ella lo encontro adorable.

Crei que habíamos dejado claro ese punto- La chica empezo a caminar, ignorándolo y sacando una tenue sonrisa de Nephrael.

El dia de hoy es hermoso, ¿no lo cree Lervetux?- El parque estaba lleno de colinas resplandecientes, una pequeña comitiva los seguía de cerca.

Kaori, esto es innecesario. El objetivo de nuestras salidas es que nos conozcamos ¿Cómo podremos hacerlo con toda esta gente presente?- Nephrael señalo al grupo de casi diez personas que los seguían, se apresuro a encarar a la rubia, quien pestañeo confundida y le hablo en un tono inocente.

¿Pretende ofender mi honra? Soy una dama, no es correcto que salga con un hombre sin compañía- Hori sostenía una sombrilla de encaje blanco por sobre la cabeza de la ojiverde.

El chico simplemente suspiro y le ofreció su brazo, caminaron en silencio hasta que pasados algunos minutos Kaori se detuvo al vislumbrar una figura a lo lejos. Kisshu. Se encontraba con una Cyniclon de cabello rosado, ondulado de la misma forma que el de ella, la chica sostenía su mano y lo ayudaba a sentarse a la sombra de un árbol. Nephrael siguió su mirada y se dio cuenta de que era lo que observaba, noto que el peliverde lucia absolutamnte feliz con la compañía de la chica y ella también lucia un rostro similar, compartían una cesta de fruta y al poco rato ella recostó la cabeza del chico en su regazo. Escudriño el rostro de la rubia en busca de una respuesta, si ella lo amaba entonces su rostro debería de lucir completamente desolado, sin embargo, en sus ojos solo pudo encontrar la clara confusión y algo de coraje, al menos le alivio comprobar que no eran celos.

La chica pelirrosa acariciaba la cabeza del muchacho, mientras movia sus labios tenuemente, sospecho que podría estarle cantando por la forma en la que el chico comenzó a cerrar los ojos. Las personas que estaban cerca de ellos no les prestaban gran atención, era raro que no hubiesen notado que Kisshu Ikisatashi estaba paseando por el parque con una señorita de su edad y sin la compañía de nadie mas, sin duda seria un gran escándalo, dudaba que los miembros de la sala de guerra lo permitieran. Sintio el tiron de Kaori cuando esta comenzó a caminar de nuevo, hablando de cosas triviales como política y sociedad, nada que le permitiera conocerla de verdad.

Preciosa, tú eres única… que eso no te afecte.- Escucho la risa despectiva de la chica, preguntándose que podría significar.

Kaori tenia ciertas dudas en su cabeza, ella creía que Ichigo seria la única capaz de mentirle a Kisshu sobre su identidad pero, ella no era ni lucia como una Cyniclon ¿Verdad? Se habia reido de la sugerencia del castaño, eso jamás podría afectarla, si acaso era un punto mas a su ego, si Kisshu permitia que esa chica lo tratara con tal naturalidad era porque el pensaba que era ella, Kaori. Pronto algo se le ocurrió, Ichigo podría haber hallado la forma de cambiar su aspecto, tal y como ella lo hacia para volverse humana, aunque conservara sus rasgos físicos. Esa chica seria capaz de cualquier cosa, de eso estaba segura, sus guardias le habían platicado sobre toda la semana en que ella estuvo ausente, simplemente patética.

Continuo con su paseo junto al castaño, quien deliberadamente cambio su ruta para evitar cruzarse con el pelivede, ella bufo, simplemente no podía ser que el en verdad creyera que eso la afectaria.

I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I

Ya llegamos, Kish- Ambos se detuvieron frente a la puerta de madera, la casa era bastante amplia por fuera e Ichigo estaba segura de que también lo seria por dentro, llamo al timbre y pronto escucho los pasos de alguien acercándose.

Hai, supongo que esto no podría durar para siempre.- La chica sonrio un poco, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de cabellos grises y uniforme blanco, las prendas eran holgadas y su torso permanecia tapado, parecía como si viniera del desierto, al menos asi lo creyo Ichigo.

Excelencia, que bueno que ya ha regresado- Realizo una pequeña venia, la pelirosa se alejo del rostro del muchacho algo cohibida por la mirada interrogante del hombre.

Kisshu sonrio y asintio, se notaba que confiaba en el hombre plenamente, Ichigo se pregunto de donde lo conocía, noto que el hombre la seguía mirando fijamente pero hizo pasar a Kisshu, y la invito a ella también con un gesto amable, antes de que pudiera presentarse.

Ichigo permaneció en el vestíbulo mientras el Cyniclon acompañaba a Kisshu a su habitación en la segunda planta, volvió a los pocos minutos y se permitió presentarse a la muchacha.

Su excelencia se encuentra tomando un baño en estos momentos. ¿Desea que le ofrezca algo de beber mientras hablamos?- Ichigo negó con la cabeza, le resultaba extraño hablar de Kish como "Su excelencia". Pasaron a una pequeña sala, en donde tomaron asiento él uno frente al otro.

Permitame presentarme, mi nombre es Tanaka Fujimoto. Soy el mayordomo del Joven amo Ikisatashi.- El hombre le sonrio tranquilamente e Ichigo no tardo en responderle.

Soy…- Se detuvo a media oración, no estaba segura de si podía decirle que ella era Ichigo, pero tampoco sabia si debia decirle que ella era Kaori- Bueno, Kaori… ella me pidió que cuidara de Kisshu…

Se mordió el labio nerviosamente, Tanaka no realizo ningún comentario respecto a que ella no le hubiese dicho su nombre.- Esta haciendo un magnifico trabajo señorita. No habia visto a su excelencia tan feliz desde hace tanto tiempo.

Debe de ser por Kaori, de cualquier manera ya tengo que irme- La chica se habia ruborizado pero, lo que decía era verdad, el creía que ella era la rubia, solo por eso se mostraba de aquella manera

De todos modos le agradezco, espero verla por aquí- Ambos se levantaron y caminaron hasta la salida.

No se preocupe, creo que vendre todos los días- Se despidió del hombre con una sonrisa, le habia parecido una persona realmente amable.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno que les parecio?<em>

_Merece un jitomatazo?_

_XD Bueno, espero que esten disfrutando de sus vacaciones_

_Feliz dia de muertos/Hallowen a todas ustedes :3_

**_Recuerden tres reviews y actualizo el sabado :p_**


	11. Chapter 11

_Mooo yo deseaba traer este capitulo desde esta misma tarde pero el internet se cayo_

_De cualquier forma espero que este capitulo les guste tanto como a mi ^^_

_Es la primera vez que escribo sobre un Aoyama no tan.. tan... "Aoyama"_

_Gracias a: Shiro243 Caro-11 Demonkradness Andaluca _

_Por su reviews... les prometo trabajar en la continuacion de la historia por que hasta aqui llegaron mis reservas_

_tengo borradores garabateados en una libreta asi que no deberia ser demasiado :p_

_Por ultimo les recuerdo que TMM no me pertenece_

* * *

><p>Aoyama, basta ya. Ya te dije que me tengo que ir, se me va a hacer tarde…- Ichigo trataba de zafarse del agarre del azabache, este lucia algo molesto y se negaba a soltar su mano, que tenia firmemente asida por la muñeca.<p>

¿A dónde? Ryou me ha dicho que no has ido a trabajar en mas de dos semanas...- Masaya la miraba directo a los ojos, Ichigo se sintió un tanto nerviosa pero no desistió, además de que le enfadada de sobremanera la invasión hecha a su privacidad, volvió a jalar su brazo hacia ella, con fuerza.

¿Le preguntaste a Ryou? ¿Por qué?- Ninguno de los dos había cedido ni un centímetro de su posición, la pelirroja tenia el ceño firmemente fruncido y cruzaba su necia mirada con la enojada de Masaya. Sentía su muñeca algo adolorida por la presión que ejercía el muchacho, dolor que se negaba a admitir.

Porque no te he visto desde hace casi un mes…- Masaya parecía estarse relajando, puesto que su agarre se debilito un poco, cosa que Ichigo agradeció.- Cancelaste nuestras últimas citas, nunca contestas mis llamadas y tampoco te puedo encontrar en tu casa. Ahora que por fin te veo de nuevo, noto que traes un peinado distinto, al parecer si has tenido tiempo para ir al salón de belleza- su voz se escucho resentida en este punto-… ¿Y luego me dices que no tienes tiempo para hablar conmigo? ….Tú no eres así, Ichigo. Yo solo quiero saber ¿Qué es lo que esta ocurriendo?

Nada- Ichigo se negó a hablar, sabia que Kisshu y Aoyama no llevaban la mejor de las relaciones- He estado ocupada… eso es todo

¿Con que? Respóndeme, Ichigo.- La chica desvió su mirada, no podía mentirle pero tampoco quería decirle la verdad, no lo comprendería ni lo vería de la misma forma que ella. Tenía que seguir visitando a Kisshu, quería ayudarlo y estar a su lado.

¡Ichigo! ¿Esto no tendrá que ver con Kisshu o si?- Ichigo se congelo en medio de su forcejeo y se volteo para ver la mirada de reproche de su novio.

A-Aoyama… Yo…- Vio como el chico endurecía su mirada, empezó a temblar por la ferocidad que mostraba su rostro.

Así que es verdad… -Siseo enojado- lo había sospechado pero me negaba a creerlo… Deja de tener lastima por él…. Se que te sientes responsable pero… Si él salto enfrente de esa Quimera fue su decisión… no tiene nada que ver contigo

Te equivocas… fue mi culpa… yo solo… yo quiero…- Ichigo empezó a lagrimear, lo que decía Aoyama era demasiado cruel, no iba de acuerdo a su personalidad, pero siempre había sido así con Kisshu, según sus propias palabras no se creía que de verdad solo quisiera ser su amigo. Pensaba que el deseaba destruir a las mews desde dentro o algo parecido.

No quiero que vayas con él de nuevo…- La muñeca por la que la sujetaba empezó a arderle e Ichigo reprimió un gemido mordiendo su lengua con fuerza- … te prohíbo que te acerques…

¡Olvídalo! ¡Tú no puedes prohibirme nada! ¡No se cual es tu problema con él pero yo no pienso dejar de visitar a Kish!- Noto como la cara de su novio se crispaba en una mueca de enfado, nunca había visto que su boca se curvara de esa forma.

¿¡Kish?! ¿Desde cuando lo llamas así? ¡Ichigo! ¿Qué acaso no ves que él solo se esta aprovechando de ti?- La chica tenia ganas de decirle todo lo que había pasado, que era ella la que lo estaba engañando pero la falta de paciencia en el moreno la hizo dudar seriamente. Por su parte el chico sentía los celos cada vez con mayor claridad, Ichigo ni siquiera lo llamaba a él, su novio, por su nombre, no era justo que con el peliverde ya tuviera tanta confianza.

¡No es verdad, Aoyama deja de ser tan desagradable! ¡No tiene nada de malo que lo llame Kish!- Al parecer su respuesta no fue del agrado del chico pues sintió como el dolor en su muñeca aumentaba, sin embargo Aoyama hablo, esta vez sin gritar. El rencor que sentía contra su adversario se filtro pesadamente por su voz, sin embargo la veía con cierta ternura, como si de verdad creyese que ella no podía ver las cosas por si misma, que realmente necesitaba de alguien que le abriese los ojos.

Ichigo, escúchame…. Kisshu no es alguien en quien puedas confiar… te utilizara sin ningún remordimiento… es un ser despreciable, egoísta y sin sentimientos…si quieres mi opinión, el se merece todo lo que le ha pasado….-.

Plaf

El moreno se mostro sorprendido, su cabeza todavía estaba torcida y su mejilla empezaba a hincharse y a adquirir un tono rojizo, Ichigo seguía teniendo una mirada de furia llameante en sus ojos y su mano libre permanecía alzada con la muñeca ligeramente doblada. Después de algunos instantes de tensión y en los cuales ambos permanecieron en la misma posición, Aoyama, susurro atónito lo único que su boca pudo formular.

Ichigo…- Al momento de escuchar su voz la pelirroja relajo su mirada y esta cambio a una de completo horror, se quedo observando su mano como si ya no estuviese conectada a ella. La reacción había sido automática, con tan solo escuchar lo que el azabache pensaba sobre Kisshu, la manera en que lo insultaba y despreciaba, ella simplemente no había podido detenerse, se había sentido tan furiosa y frustrada, no iba a permitir que nadie hablase de tal forma sobre el peliverde, ni aunque fuera su perfecto novio Aoyama.

Aoyama…yo…. Lo siento… no quería- Ichigo temblaba y sintió como la mano de Masaya se aflojo hasta liberarla, continuaba con el rostro girado y con la voz algo dolida y furiosa.

Bien… si lo prefieres a él… entonces será mejor que terminemos- Ichigo estaba conmocionada, su boca permanecía abierta mientras terminaba de escuchar lo que el chico decía- Todavía puedes arrepentirte, Ichigo…

Esto no tiene porque ser así, Aoyama.- Trato de sostener su mano pero el la deslizo fuera de su alcance, Ichigo no podía creerlo.

Nunca me habías golpeado…. Ni siquiera habíamos discutido de esta forma… además, admítelo, preferirías estar con él en estos momentos- La chica no pudo sostenerle la mirada, no pensaba dejar de ver al ojiambar ni siquiera por la amenaza de Aoyama.

Pero… Kish… No puedo…. No quise golpearte… Sin embargo…. No debiste hablar así de Kish.- Ichigo trago saliva y lo encaro, el la veía de la misma manera desafiante en la que ella se había atrevido alguna vez a ver a Kisshu, repentinamente se sintió mal por aquello, estaba tan perdida que por poco no escucho las palabras que le decía Masaya.

Un mes, es todo lo que esperare por tu disculpa… date cuenta de que solo quiere utilizarte… después de ese tiempo, ya no podrá existir un "nosotros"… Tenlo en mente- El chico se dio la vuelta y un sentimiento empezó a extenderse en el interior de Ichigo, contrario a lo que esperaba no era tristeza lo que experimentaba, mas bien era algo así como una gran frustración y coraje. Se planto firmemente en el suelo y grito en su dirección.

¡No voy a abandonarlo!... Aoyama, ¡Jamás te pediré disculpas por ello!- Se dio la vuelta hacia el lado opuesto y empezó a correr, se le había hecho ridículamente tarde, Tart estaría furioso.

Ichigo caminaba en dirección a la casa del peliverde, suspiro pesadamente, Taruto le había gritado por cerca de cinco minutos acerca de cómo el no tenia porque desperdiciar sus tardes esperando a que ella se apareciese, mas cuando solo era una ida a su planeta por capricho.

No se había atrevido a decirle a Tart que ella pensaba visitar a Kisshu, estaba al tanto de que el castaño continuaba visitando a su compañero, aunque no tan seguido como antes.

Señorita, sea bienvenida- Tanaka la esperaba con la puerta abierta, el se encontraba atendiendo las flores del jardín delantero, Ichigo le sonrió y se adentro en la casa, subió rápidamente por las escaleras hasta la segunda planta, se sabia de memoria el camino hasta la habitación de Kisshu, en sus manos llevaba una bolsa con algunos bocadillos.

¿Kish? ¿Puedo pasar?- había tocado la puerta apenas había llegado a ella, empezó a abrirla lentamente y lo encontró recostado de espaldas con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, si pudiera ver estaba segura de que su mirada estaría igual de perdida en el techo como en estos momentos.

¿Kish?- Volvió a llamarlo suavemente y noto como el chico se sobresalto, al parecer si había estado reflexionando las cosas durante algún tiempo.

¿K-Kaori?- La chica forzó una sonrisa en su rostro, pensaba hablar con él lo más pronto posible, estaba harta de ser llamada así. Se acerco hasta su cama y se sentó a su lado, Kish continuaba recostado aunque ahora se apoyaba en sus codos.

Hai, dime ¿Qué estabas pensando?... ¿Esta todo bien?- No pudo evitar formular la ultima pregunta, le preocupaba que algo pudiese estar inquietando la mente del joven.

Si… solo meditaba algunas cosas… nada… importante- Ichigo percibió el vacilar en su voz, a pesar de que antes de pasar todo este tiempo junto a él no lo habria hecho, se pregunto el porque dado que ahora parecía demasiado obvio. Con cuidado se acerco hasta él y lo rodeo con sus brazos, acariciando sus cabellos.

No estas bien, no intentes ocultarlo.- Kisshu suspiro en su cuello antes de separarla un poco. Hablo con voz firme, pero ella noto que en realidad lo afectaba más de lo que mostraba.

La cámara de guerra me envió un mensaje, tendré que abandonar mi puesto, como te dije, no es nada importante… Prácticamente me mantendrán toda la vida- El peliverde soltó una risa tenue, para cualquiera que no lo conociera lo suficiente esta sonaría bastante alegre, pero para ella no podría volver a serlo nunca más, había aprendido a diferenciar los tonos que empleaba para cada emoción. Kisshu era una persona realmente compleja, no era solamente un muchacho confiado y coqueto, representaba mas cosas que ella podía descubrir con el tiempo, también tenia miedos e inseguridades que difícilmente compartiría con alguien mas.

Pero tú no deseas hacerlo. Es eso lo que te tiene tan distraído- Se dedico a seguir acariciando su cabellera mientras esperaba su respuesta que tardo varios minutos en llegar.

Ya no importa, no hay nada mas que pueda hacer- Se separo de ella lentamente y la tomo de las manos, Ichigo se sonrojo ante esto, él lucia una amplia sonrisa, definitivamente era demasiado fuerte.- Al menos podre pasar mas tiempo contigo… si así lo deseas.

No.- La pelirosa sintió el temblor de Kisshu ante su tono seco- Me niego a dejar que te rindas tan fácil… este no eres tú, mañana mismo iremos a esa dichosa cámara de guerra y les mostraras lo equivocados que estaban cuando decidieron limitar a Kisshu Ikisatashi.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, Ichigo creía haber dicho demasiado hasta que el peli verde volvió a hablar, parecía más animado que antes.

Nunca dejas que las cosas sean fáciles, ¿No es así?- El chico sonreía de lado y, para sorpresa de la chica, no protesto.- Esta bien, lo haremos a tu manera

Por su parte el peliverde no podía estar mas feliz, lo único que le había hecho falta para decidirse a enfrentar a los miembros de la cámara era el apoyo de la joven, por supuesto que el sabia que aun era capaz de cumplir sus funciones, sin importar que no pudiese ver pero, si existía la posibilidad de hacerla feliz al tener todo el tiempo del mundo para ella, bien podría renunciar a su vida como militar.

Cada vez que estaba con ella, sentía como si pudiese ver el mundo, los colores brillaban con mayor intensidad y la luz que se filtraba a través de ellos era más cálida cuando la escuchaba reír. La tarde en la que habían ido al parque por primera vez, ella se había encargado de describirle el entorno, el empeño que ponía en cada una de sus palabras para asegurarse de que el pudiese imaginarlo todo había dado sus frutos, su voz aterciopelada lo envolvía en un trance por medio del cual podía visualizar su entorno en su mente. Recordaba cada una de las palabras que habían intercambiado aquel día.

_Kish, ¿sientes la frescura del viento que corre a nuestro alrededor?- La sensación de su mano sosteniendo la de él era bastante agradable, quería permanecer así por siempre.- hay aves de colores variados y largas colas llenas de plumas curveadas que vuelan sobre nosotros… lucen suaves y brillan con la luz del ocaso. Hablando de eso, el cielo mantiene un vivo color naranja que se funde con el rosa y el lila, las nubes lucen bastante mullidas y muestran tonalidades amarillas, azules y moradas… algunas estrellas ya comenzaron a salir… el cielo se esta reflejando, como un espejismo, sobre la superficie de un pequeño lago mas abajo… La gente empieza a caminar de regreso a su casa, todo se esta envolviendo en una agradable oscuridad… las luciérnagas han comenzado a revolotear a nuestro alrededor… es todo muy hermoso_

_Puedo verlo, gracias a ti- él chico alzo sus manos entrelazadas y beso el dorso de la de ella- soy capaz de ver cuando estoy contigo… eres mis ojos, Kaori._

_N-no… creo que…- de repente la joven comenzó a reírse justo cuando el sentía un cosquilleo en la punta de la nariz- ¡Hay, Kish! ¡Tienes una luciérnaga en el rostro!_

Recordaba con total claridad cada una de las tardes que había pasado con ella, le recordaba tanto a Ichigo pero, se obligo a pensar, esta vez era distinto, porque ambos se correspondían, si ella no lo había abandonado eso significaba que le quería ¿No? Por más que amara a la pelirroja no podía aferrarse a ella por siempre, Kaori estaba dispuesta a amarlo aun después de todo lo que había pasado e Ichigo ni siquiera deseaba visitarlo. Suspiro mentalmente, ni siquiera arriesgando su vida por ella había podido llamar su atención, no se preocupaba ni un poco por él. Debía de haberlo adivinado, si no había visto en él a algo mas que un amigo cuando el murió por ella, entonces el pedir que lo quisiera después de solo interponerse entre uno de los ataques fallidos de un criminal cualquiera no iba a cambiar la situación, aun así deseaba verla una ultima vez, solo para decirle que esta vez la olvidaría definitivamente.

* * *

><p><em>Mina se agradecen los reviews y criticas que deseen dar ^^<em>

_Que disfruten de su ultimo dia libre de clases ¬¬ _

_Con lo bien que nos la estabamos pasando XD_

_Bueno Ja ne! Cuidense_


	12. Chapter 12

_OK, Ok se que no he sido la autora del año pero siempre habia alo que no me permitia publicar_

_Aun asi, no hay que llorar sobre la leche derramada..._

_aqui, para ustedes el nuevo capitulo _

_Recuerde que yo no poseo el anime de Tokyo Mew Mew, ni a ninguno de sus personajes.. aunque o me faltan gaas de tener el dinero necesario para comprarlo y producir una segunda temporada_

_Sin mas y dejando mis sueños fangirl de lado, espero que disfruten nyan _

* * *

><p>Bien, hemos llegado- Ichigo mantenía ambas manos firmemente en su cintura, detrás de ella Tanaka ayudaba a Kisshu a bajar del transporte que habían utilizado. Kisshu se negó a permitir que él hombre sostuviera su brazo para ayudarlo a caminar por los pasillos, la pelirroja creía adivinar que el se mostraba renuente a mostrar debilidad delante de los cyniclones que iban encontrando por los pasillos. Todos parecían tener cierto grado de orgullo que encajaba perfectamente con el de Kisshu, al parecer uno de los requisitos para pertenecer a ese mundo era nunca dudar de las capacidades propias y de las decisiones tomadas.<p>

Supongo que la verdadera prueba comenzara ahora- Se dijo para si el alíen, se habían detenido frente a una puerta alta y amplia de madera, con intrincados diseños, Kisshu los había guiado como si recordara el camino de forma tan clara que la caminata le fuera automática. Ichigo busco la mano del peliverde, entrelazándolas y dándole un suave apretón, el chico agradeció el gesto con una tenue sonrisa.

En poco tiempo Tanaka abrió ambas puertas y Kisshu avanzo soltando la mano de la chica, entrando a la estancia con un aire de autoconfianza muy difícil de superar, sus pasos eran seguros y poseían cierta fuerza que dejo a la pelirrosa quieta durante algún tiempo. Tanaka le indico, aclarándose la garganta, que debía pasar para que él, poco después, cerrara la puerta detrás de ella. El peliverde ya se había plantado delante de un tribunal que albergaba a por lo menos doce aliens de aspecto mayor, con sus cuerpos luciendo algunas cicatrices, todos parecían evaluar al joven con miradas calculadoras e interesadas.

Su excelencia, Ikisatashi Kisshu-sama-. Ichigo reparo en el tono de respeto que se le dirigía- Disculpe mi indiscreción pero, ¿qué lo trae por aquí?, creía que ya le habíamos informado de la decisión tomada por el consejo…

Estoy al tanto de ella- Interrumpió el alíen calmadamente, poso las manos en su cadera y frunció el ceño, se dirigió a todos los presentes, que lo miraban sorprendidos por su interrupción- Me niego a cumplir tales condiciones… mejor dicho, ordeno que estas sean retiradas.

Ichigo se sintió nerviosa y pudo apreciar que no era la única, los hombres también parecían dudar de su respuesta sin embargo, al checar por el rabillo del ojo a Tanaka, se dio cuenta de que este estaba sonriendo, al igual que Kisshu. Comprendió entonces que el peliverde podría tener una mayor influencia de la que ella pensaba.

Excelencia, le pedimos que considere todas las cuestiones… no seria prudente, en su condición, dejar las cosas como están, se lo debemos a los ciudadanos de cyniclonia…- El pálido hombre calló al momento en el que se escucho el gruñido inconforme de Kisshu resonando por toda la sala.

Si dudaban de mi capacidad desde un principio, entonces lo mejor habria sido que nunca se me hubiese puesto a cargo de esa responsabilidad. Estoy seguro de que todos ustedes conocen la forma en la que manejo las cosas, siempre han dado de que hablar después de todo, por tanto deben de saber que para mi no es ningún impedimento esta "condición" como la han catalogado todos ustedes- La sala se mantenía en silencio mientras algunos de los hombres se removían ansiosamente en su asiento, lo cual pareció animar a Kisshu a continuar su discurso.

Así mismo he de recordarles que jamás he necesitado de algo o alguien para llevar a cabo mis proyectos, las estrategias que manejo no tienen nada que ver con limitarme solo a las soluciones que mis ojos pueden ver… a diferencia de otros generales yo tengo que meditar cada una de las posibilidades.- Ichigo tenia los ojos abiertos con asombro, el Kisshu que estaba delante de ella era uno que nunca había conocido, si ella no supiera que carecía del poder de la vista, jamás lo habria deducido. Este Kisshu era tan seguro que incluso todos esos hombres se mostraban sumisos y hasta algo avergonzados- No intenten poner de excusa a mi pueblo, soy consiente de él y, créanme cuando digo que es por ellos que he venido hasta aquí dispuesto a recuperar lo que por derecho me pertenece. Me niego a hacerme a un lado mientras ustedes ponen a algún inepto a ocupar mi sitio, dejándose llevar más por las influencias y amistades que por la habilidad que este posea.

Nunca he defraudado a ninguno, pues siempre he estado a la altura de lo que se me exige, esta no será ninguna excepción… Y si ese llegara a ser el caso yo mismo seria el primero en aceptarlo y en admitir la irresponsabilidad de mis actos. El día de hoy he venido aquí con el único propósito de no dejarme subestimar, soy Ikisatashi Kisshu, General al mando de la división Zeta alpha, encargado de las estrategmas geográficas del punto DH2, organizador del proyecto "Megulium", supervisor absoluto de las construcciones de defensa dispuestas alrededor de nuestros centros históricos mas antiguos y uno de los tres fundadores de la nueva cyniclonia…- La sala permaneció en un silencio absoluto, hasta que él peliverde volvió a hablar- No habria logrado todo eso si me permitiera a mi mismo ser débil, he superado cada obstáculo presentado, estoy habituado a hacer cosas clasificadas de imposibles, la pregunta que ahora les hago es ¿Están dudando de mi? O es que acaso no confían lo suficiente en la decisión que tomaron al darme los cargos que ahora llevo a cuestas…

Sus palabras flotaron en el aire, Ichigo permanecía inmóvil al igual que el resto de la sala. Efectivamente, se podía sopesar el cambio en la atmosfera, lo cual se veía reducido a un grupo de, ya no tan seguros, funcionarios y a un Kisshu visiblemente relajado, como si de verdad creyese que tenia todo ganado. Después de varios segundos, uno de los hombres rompió el silencio.

Nosotros no pretendíamos ofenderle…excelencia… simplemente pensamos que… considerando lo que había pasado- La chica se dio cuenta de la dificultad que tenia el alíen para escoger las palabras adecuadas, al parecer la opinión de Kisshu si importaba y demasiado entre ellos.- tal vez le hubiese gustado mas de … esta forma

¿Engordar como un burócrata cualquiera? Me temo que en eso se han equivocado- El tono duro parecía tener efecto en contra de todas esas personas a las que Ichigo había temido en un principio, eso era en si un logro- Me presentare dentro de cuatro días en mi despacho... espero que nada haya sido cambiado

Ichigo se apresuro a seguir a Kisshu una vez que este se hubo dado la vuelta para abandonar la sala, le tomo algunos segundos pero pronto se puso a su altura, alcanzo a notar que algunos miembros de la sala la veían con curiosidad, seguramente se preguntarían quien era ella.

Al momento de llegar al vestíbulo, donde no había nadie más, se detuvieron justo en la mitad de este, la pelirrosa noto que el muchacho lucia algo afligido. Estaba a punto de preguntarle la razón cuando el empezó a dirigirle la palabra.

Lamento que hayas visto eso- Sonaba algo apenado, sin embargo Ichigo no supo como interpretarlo del todo- Un hombre no tendría por que mostrarle esta parte de el a su mujer… él debería de dedicarse a mostrarle su lado amable y celoso tal vez pero, debería de evitar que ella creyese que no puede manejarlo…

Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreir ante esto, nunca supo de donde saco el valor para responder pero asi lo hizo.

Yo sé que puedo manejarte- Se cruzo de brazos con una sonrisa de suficiencia, Kisshu soltó una pequeña risa y asintió ante lo que acababa de decir, Ichigo lo tomo de la mano y salieron del edificio.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Pai, cuanto tiempo- El ojivioleta no se extraño al momento de entrar a su despacho y encontrar a Kisshu ahí, después de todo él mismo le había pedido que viniera.

Kisshu…- Se acerco a él y acaricio su cabello, de alguna manera creía que esta especie de saludo podría resultar menos intimidatorio para él en muchos sentidos.

Oh, Vamos Pai. Tan solo admite que extrañabas mi dulce compañía- La voz de Kisshu sonaba casi como una burla, exceptuando el tono amargo que se coló durante unos instantes.

Si, Kisshu. Extrañaba tu manera infantil, ególatra e irreflexiva de actuar- Los pucheros que el peliverde estaba emitiendo le dieron el tiempo suficiente para sacar algunas cosas de su escritorio.- Ahora, hazme el favor de mantenerte quieto.

Kisshu bufo pero no hizo nada por retirar la mano del alíen. Pai se dedico a examinar sus ojos con ayuda de una pequeña linterna, el cansancio de su rostro era apenas apreciable aunque estaba seguro de que Kisshu lo notaria con solo sentir el contacto de su mano que mantenía sus parpados separados.

Pai…- El cambio en la voz de Kisshu fue bastante notorio y el sabia que era lo que pretendía decirle aun antes de indicarle que lo estaba escuchando.- No deberías forzarte tanto

No importa, la mayoría de mis proyectos esta lo bastante adelantado como para permitirme un breve descanso- Claro que estaban adelantados, había pasado bastantes jornadas de desvelo trabajando en ellos para poder ocuparse de algo mas importante. La curación de Kisshu.

Estoy hablando en serio- Pai fingió no escucharlo, era mas fácil de esta manera.- No quiero que colapses o algo así… además, pareces un horrible zombi después de algunas semanas.

Pai termino de observar las corneas del joven y prosiguió a tomar algunos apuntes- ¿Has experimentado dolores de cabeza? ¿Algún aumento en la capacidad de tus otros sentidos?

Estas evadiéndome…- Al no obtener respuesta se limito a contestar- No y no… a menos que ser capaz de comer el doble de postre cuente como "Aumento en la capacidad de los sentidos"

Mmm- El peli violeta se limito a tomar notas, con un claro gesto de preocupación- ¿Absolutamente nada fuera de lo común?

Mmm…- Kisshu se veía pensativo- aun soy capaz de percibir colores… el azul y el violeta principalmente…

Eso suena bastante mejor- Pai se levanto y tomo un par de libros de sus estantes, últimamente había estado estudiando los métodos humanos para la curación de la vista. Se había sorprendido de su capacidad para trasladar los órganos de una persona muerta y utilizarlos en beneficio de los vivos.

El método todavía le parecía algo bárbaro y grotesco, además de que no estaba seguro de que podría funcionar con su especie, la estructura del sistema ocular que poseían era bastante más complejo. Habituados a la oscuridad, tenían la increíble capacidad de proyectar algo de luz a través de su mirada, variando en cada Cyniclon tanto en poder como en color por factores externos e internos como lo eran, el linaje, la fuerza física, el carácter, el clima en el que habían nacido, el entorno en el que se habían desarrollado, la actividad que desempeñaban, entre otras cosas. Dudaba mucho que alguno de los ancianos prontos a morir en cyniclonia tuviera la misma capacidad visual que Kisshu. Lo dudaba incluso de los más jóvenes, no es que deseara ver a alguno muerto.

La visión más cercana a la de Kisshu era la suya propia y la de Taruto, obviamente tendría que buscar otro método por el cual ayudar al chico. Su gente no tenía experiencia en la materia, la ceguera era tan poco usual en cyniclonia, aun en el pasado, que los pocos desafortunados morían prontamente debido a los muchos derrumbes ocurridos y sus pocas posibilidades de escape. Kisshu no iba a sufrir una muerte prematura de ese tipo pero Pai estaba más preocupado por su vida cotidiana.

Bien, podemos dar por terminada esta sesión…- Estaba a punto de decir que podía retirarse cuando el peliverde lo interrumpió.

Pai... has... ¿Has sabido algo de Ichigo últimamente?- Al alien le extraño la pregunta, el creía que la chica habia estado conviviendo con kisshu o visitándolo. Después de todo había venido a pedirle un favor en beneficio de Kisshu, ¿acaso estaría planeando algo mas?

No realmente- contesto al fin- aunque creo que Taruto menciono algo sobre sus molestas excursiones y eso a mi…- La reacción del peliverde lo hizo callar, se veía abatido y la voz que empleo se lo confirmo.

Y-ya veo… entonces eso significa que esta a salvo- el tono estrangulado con el que hablaba era tan obvio que incluso Kisshu se dio cuenta, rápidamente cambio de tema.- Por cierto, ¿Sabias que Kaori sabe hacer chocolate al estilo terrestre?

* * *

><p>Bueno, aqui les digo solo u par de cosas<p>

1.- creo que cambiare el summary de la historia, no se si eso le moleste a alguien

2.- si hay alguien que desee que les diga como hacer una cuenta, no tiene mas que mandarme un review, yo acepto anonimos n.n y lo pondre en la parte inferior del siguiente cap

Bueno, mina

Mata ne!


	13. Chapter 13

_03/ feb/2013 10:28 p.m_

_ok ok aqui les traigo otro capitulo n.n_

_Por lo visto he dejado a Kaori de lado todo este tiempo 9-9 y ni que decir de las otras pareja :p_

_Como sea TMM no me pertenece, ni siquiera el lindo y megaprecioso Kisshu_

_Les agraezco los reviews que me mandan y que me motivan a continuar :D_

_Comencemos!_

* * *

><p>Bien- Ichigo se miro una vez mas en el espejo, evaluando la elección de atuendo que había hecho y tratando de encontrar algún defecto para corregirlo.<p>

_No es como si importara _

Se recordó a si misma, Kisshu no la elogiaría por nada mas que su olor. Al recordar esto corrió a su tocador y tomo el frasquito de perfume que él le había regalado, junto con una margarita que permanecía encapsulada en una bola de cristal, se roció un poco en su cuello y sonrió complacida ante la vista de la pequeña flor.

Era perfecta, en su propia opinión, tenia su propia personalidad sin la necesidad de colores extravagantes o formas complicadas, menos con olores complejos. _Es justo como el amor debería ser_, se encontró pensando, _sin apariencias ni palabras falsas que los sostengan, las rosas pueden ser bellas, pero tienen espinas que te lastimaran si tratas de tomarlas... Y hablando de rosas _tomo la rosa roja y brillante que se encontraba en su escritorio y sin más la rojo a la basura.

Esa había sido su rutina durante toda la semana, Aoyama se había pasado los últimos días enviándole una rosa diaria, junto con una nota en la cual le pedía que recapacitara, que no se dejara engañar por kisshu y que no dejara toda su vida de lado solo por estar con el. La nota ella siempre la destrozaba en la puerta de su casa y le regalaba los trozos a su vecinita, ella tenia un hámster que podría aprovecharlos mejor. El plazo de un mes se vencía en poco menos de tres semanas e Ichigo estaba más que dispuesta a resistir, aunque ciertamente eso no le estaba costando demasiado, si Aoyama quería actuar como un baboso ignorante y egoísta, ella no iba a detenerlo y menos se uniría a su idiotez.

Cepillo su cabello por millonésima vez en esa mañana y procedió a observarse una vez mas en el espejo, esta bien, lo admitía, ella estaba realmente nerviosa por su encuentro con Kisshu. El día de hoy, se decidió, le diría a Kisshu toda la verdad, estaba harta de ser llamada Kaori, quería ser Ichigo nuevamente y, que no la escuchara ninguna mew pero, extrañaba que él le dijera Koneko-chan. Pronto estuvo lista para ir con Taruto el cual, creía ella, ya debía de tener sus sospechas en cuanto al porque de sus constantes idas a su planeta.

Ignoro el llamado rutinario de su padre y la voz de su madre que le insistía comiera algo de fruta antes de irse, simplemente tomo una bolsa que estaba junto al corredor y salió corriendo por la puerta al mismo tiempo en el que gritaba una torpe despedida.

I*I*I*II*I*I*I*I*I

Kisshu examino mentalmente sus proyectos, nuevamente, tenia que existir una forma para solucionar todo, el _debía_ de encontrar una forma. EL hecho de que no hubiese tanta mano de obra como se había planeado en un principio no debía de representar ningún problema.

Tanaka- Llamo, seguro de que él mayordomo siempre se mantenía cerca de él.

¿Me ha llamado, su excelencia?- la voz satisfecha del hombre lo motivo a continuar.

Necesito un pequeño favor- el mayordomo lo vio desconcertado pero decidió no preguntar, el tono de Kisshu había sido bastante confidencial y era obvio que planeaba mantenerlo así.

Lo que usted desee, Ikisatashi-sama.- Kisshu iba a continuar con sus ordenes cuando escucho el rudo e inconfundible golpeteo en su puerta. Sonrió de medio lado antes de responder.

Adelante, Taruto- Escucho el chirriar de la puerta al abrirse, la falta de saludo por parte del joven alíen lo hizo intuir algo- Puedes retirarte Tanaka, creo que un poco de privacidad no nos vendría mal.

El mayordomo no espero a que le dijesen mas y salió de la habitación, al igual que Kisshu el había adivinado que es lo que quería el "pequeño Taruto" como siempre lo había llamado.

Dime Tart- empezó a hablar con un tono travieso- ¿Va todo bien con la monita amarilla?

¡Ella esta loca!- El tono del castaño era tan enfurruñado que no pudo menos que divertir a Kisshu, incluso pudo imaginar a Taruto cruzándose de brazos con una actitud especialmente infantil. Sin importar la edad que tuviese, Tart, parecía mantener ciertos hábitos poco maduros, como le había señalado Pai en mas de una ocasión, ganándose miradas nada amigables del chico.- ¿Cómo rayos iba a saberlo?

Entonces- dedujo- ¿Te peleaste con ella?

Taruto lanzo un gruñido inconforme, claramente confirmando lo dicho por él- Nunca- lo escucho decir al borde de un ataque de rabia- NUNCA, le cuentes a una chica sobre lo que sentías por alguien que estuvo antes que ella.

Kisshu trato lo más que pudo pero le fue imposible, empezó a reírse fuertemente, al tiempo en el que preguntaba.- ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Te negó un trozo de pastel o- agrego pícaramente- algunos caramelos?

Dado que tu no puedes ver el enorme moretón que tengo en el ojo derecho- el tono de Taruto era molesto pero para nada malicioso- me veré en la penosa necesidad de decirte que me dio un puñetazo bastante respetable antes de estrellarme un plato con pastel en la cabeza, ordenarle a sus hermanos que me lanzaran fuera de la casa y por ultimo cerrarme la puerta en la cara cuando fui a hablar con ella.

Kisshu silbó impresionado, sus ojos opacos entrecerrándose en un gesto de simpatía- Eso fue duro, pero fue tu culpa por no recordar una regla tan básica… apuesto a que incluso comparaste a Amerith con ella…

Taruto internamente agradeció a los cielos que Kisshu no pudiese ver el enorme sonrojo que tenía en su rostro, técnicamente había hecho eso pero, él había creído que eso haría que Pudding viese que a él no le gustaba por que se pareciera a su ex-amor. Cierto, a Amerith la había querido como a nadie antes que ella, pues en su época había sido una chiquilla fuerte, decidida y con un sentido del humor bastante oscuro, también había demostrado su habilidad con las armas y su poca tendencia a demostraciones publicas de afecto. Él la había admirado durante sus años de formación, antes de ir a la tierra, e incluso la había considerado para ser su futura esposa pero, el hecho de que poco tiempo después lo hubiesen enviado a la tierra para asistir a Kisshu no le había dado tiempo para plantear esas posibilidades con ella.

Lo que le había puesto fin a ese capitulo de su vida era el haber conocido a Pudding, ella desbordaba alegría y amor hacia sus compañeras, cada vez que lo veía a él, el frio y testarudo nada-afectivo Taruto, la mew gritaba de alegría o intentaba abrazarlo. Reía por cualquier tontería, desbordaba energía y afecto, estaba tan seguro de que nunca lograría caerle bien y entonces ella tenía que actuar toda dulce y llena de confianza en él, aun cuando estuviese tratando de matarla. Parecía solo lógico que terminase enamorándose de ella y mandara sus sentimientos por Amerith a volar lo más lejos posible.

N-no- termino por responder- no fue así.

Recordó el porque había decidido venir con Kisshu en lugar de Pai, a diferencia del pelimorado, Kisshu no necesitaba demasiados detalles para poder imaginarse como es que se habían desarrollado las cosas y obviamente eso le ahorraría a Taruto la incomodidad de relatarle la mayor parte de las cosas. Además, el peliverde no lo retaría por lo que ya había sido, si se burlaría de él y posiblemente se lo reprocharía en el futuro, pero no perdería tiempo en idear algún consejo que darle. Kisshu se paro de su cómoda silla y camino por su oficina, recordando algunas de las peleas que había tenido con cierta pelirroja, claramente era un gesto para provocar aun más vergüenza en su compañero.

Mi ingenuo y pequeño Taruto- empezó a decir Kisshu como si fuese la voz de la experiencia, logrando hacer que Tart se sintiera torpe e ingenuo- La verdad estoy asombrado de ver que hayas llegado aquí entero…. Es obvio que cualquier chica estaría furiosa con eso- adivinando que el castaño iba a reclamar continuo- solo piensa en como te habrías sentido tu en su lugar

Taruto instantáneamente se callo, el habria hecho algo mucho peor que eso, hubiese ido tras el anterior pretendiente y lo habria torturado el máximo tiempo posible, haciéndolo jurar que nunca se acercaría a la chica. Claro, no sin antes haberle hecho un berrinche del tamaño del mundo a Pudding, para dejar su casa indignado y no haber vuelto en una semana por lo menos.

Se aclaro la garganta algo incomodo, Kisshu seguía sonriendo triunfal y por mas que su orgullo sufriese él sabia que debía hacerlo si de verdad quería disculparse con Pudding- Y dime- comenzó con su tono de voz algo indiferente pero sin lograrlo del todo- ¿Qué me sugieres que haga? ¿Cómo debería de… aclarar las cosas con ella?

Bueno- Kisshu dejo caer su sonrisa para adquirir una pose pensativa- ella no tiene ganas de verte en estos momentos… pero también te quiere demasiado como para ignorar todo lo que hagas- El chico sintió una punzada de culpa- sugeriría que primero le enviaras una carta disculpándote y explicándole un poco de lo que pretendías, no mas de cinco líneas dedicadas a eso, o solo lograras que se enoje aun más. Un ramo de flores el siguiente día con una nota de disculpas debería de ayudar aunque, siendo ella, podrías reemplazarlas por algún dulce…. Por ultimo sugiero una carta pidiéndole que se reúnan en algún lugar que signifique algo para ambos, si puede ser de noche mejor.

¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que funcionara?- pregunto Taruto entre asombrado y mortificado por la sola idea de llegar a ser tan cursi.

Bueno, ahora que Pudding ha crecido- empezó el peliverde- he notado que ha adquirido una personalidad parecida a la de Ichi~ err otro miembro del equipo mew- Taruto no había perdido detalle del tono herido que había utilizado Kisshu al referirse a la mew rosa- aunque ciertamente Pudding es mucho menos reacia a mostrar sus emociones, creo que esto podría funcionar… ¿Quién es el experto en pedir disculpas entre nosotros dos?- dijo de pronto sorprendiendo al chico- Si yo fuera tu dejaría de hacer preguntas idiotas e iría a poner en marcha el plan.

Taruto asintió automáticamente y salió prontamente de la habitación, apenas esquivando a una Cyniclon que caminaba por el pasillo, grito una disculpa por sobre su hombro sin detenerse a ver si la había lastimado, lo único que le pareció significativo de ella fue su larga y ondulada cabellera rosa.

Ichigo, pues obviamente era de quien se trataba, bufo enfadada sin siquiera comprobar quien era el que la había empujado, respiro hondamente cuando se encontró de frente a la puerta de la oficina de Kisshu y toco suavemente. Contuvo el aliento hasta que escucho su voz permitiéndole el acceso a la habitación, seguía nerviosa por la decisión que había tomado y estrujaba la bolsa de papel que llevaba entre sus manos, abrió la puerta y entro solo para encontrar a un sonriente Kisshu.

¿Paso algo bueno?- pregunto ella en cuanto entro, dejando todo el miedo que la consumía en el pasillo, el verlo tan feliz la relajaba.

Solo es una dosis de "orgullo de hermano mayor"- Dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro y lanzando un pequeño suspiro melancólico- no puedo creer que el pequeño Taruto este creciendo tan rápido.

¿En serio?- no pudo evitar tensarse ante la idea de que Tart la hubiese expuesto ante Kish.

Si, ese pequeño novato va a terminar casándose antes que yo si me descuido- lanzo una risa tan ligera que ella simplemente sonrió devuelta.

Eso es maravilloso- dijo, aunque agrego solo por el placer de molestarlo- supongo que a tu ego esa noticia no le cayo nada bien.

¿La pequeña princesa esta tratando de molestar al rey del sarcasmo?- Pregunto el astutamente, acercándose hacia ella, el sonido de su voz lo guiaba.- creo que tendré que castigarla.

Ichigo simplemente se ruborizo, todavía no olvidaba el ultimo castigo que se había ganado, una mordida juguetona en su oreja. Obviamente ella ya había sufrido bastantes castigos de su parte, desde pequeñas ataques de cosquillas, hasta bocados de un dulce terriblemente amargo que la hacían querer estrangular al chico, este siempre sabia como manejarla pues, justo antes de que lo atacara, le daba una pequeña disculpa y besaba el dorso de su mano. Le recordaba tanto al antiguo Kish que ella no podía resistirse a sus manipulativos movimientos. Suspiro en la derrota.

Y si mejor hablamos sobre algo mas- se apresuro a decir, lo cual divirtió al chico- quiero probar más de los deliciosos bocadillos de Tanaka.

No eres la única- camino de vuelta a su asiento y llamo al mayordomo- además quería discutir algunas cosas con ambos.

* * *

><p><em>Bien, no se como les haya parecido este capitulo 9-9<em>

_si creen quee le falto algo o que los personajes no estan bien definidos, haganmelo saber_

_Mis deseos son llevar ante usteddes Fics con al menos una calidad decente_

_Los vere en el proximo capi n.n_


End file.
